Hey, Te amo
by Hime Shiraiwa
Summary: Maka tan solo buscaba un compañero de piso con el que dividirse la renta, pero el destino le tenía deparado algo mayor que eso. UA. SM.
1. Un Gusto

_**B**ueno, este es un proyecto que se me vino a la mente, si les gusta supongo que seguire escribiendo, si no les gusta no escribo nada._

_**E**spero que les guste :), es el primer fic de Soul Eater que hago, ya e echo otros pero de Naruto D:._

_**S**oul Eater no me pertenece ._._

**_..._**

_**[EDIT**: Esta historia está siendo reescrita, ya que debido al tiempo que ha pasado desde que empecé a escribirla mi manera de escribir ha cambiado montones, y prefiero como es ahora que sé un poquito más c: De cualquier forma, la historia, las palabras y los echos siguen siendo los mismos. 01.05.2013]_

* * *

Un gusto.

**«**_Si quieres conocer a una persona, no le preguntes lo que piensa sino lo que ama.**»**_

* * *

—¿Qué harás mañana, Tsubaki? —preguntó Maka, su rostro descansaba en la mesa de madera, su cabellera ceniza se desparramaba sobre sus hombros. Tanto ella como su amiga Tsubaki descansaban en el nuevo departamento de la primera luego de clases.

Tsubaki meditó unos segundos.

—Black Star me invitó a alguna junta con sus amigos. Liz y Patty también irán, ¿te gustaría acompañarme? —Liz y Patty eran ambas amigas de Maka, por lo que su asistencia no sería mal vista.

—P-pero... —la chica titubeó— No sé si deba ir... Digo, no estoy invitada.

—Será en el departamento que comparto con Black —animó la morena sonriente— Yo te invito, no te preocupes.

Maka suspiró, Tsubaki mantuvo su sonrisa.

—Vale —dijo finalmente—. ¿Quienes van?

—Obviamente Black Star y yo... Liz y Patty también van, junto con Kid. Y un amigo de Black... —hizo una mueca, mientras hacía un esfuerzo por recordar—. Lo conoce hace tiempo, creo que se llama Soul. De seguro es igual de maniático que Kid.

—Dios, no —Maka rió, ya con un solo Death the Kid era suficiente—. Bueno, supongo que estará bien... ¿mañana es sábado? —Tsubaki asintió—. Entonces no habrá problema.

Tsubaki se estiró en el sofá y se levantó.

—¿Ya te vas?

—Sí, Black Star está solo, me da pavor que pueda quemar la casa —ambas rieron, y luego Tsubaki se despidió.

Maka suspiró aburrida mientras se estiraba sobre la mesa, tenía el resto de la tarde libre y le molestaba no invertir de manera productiva su tiempo.

Justo cuando se iba a levantar a leer algún libro recordó algo crucial: debía buscar un compañero de piso. Con la plata que recibía de su padre y la que tenía ahorrada de antes no sobreviviría el segundo mes en el excelente departamento que había encontrado.

—Compañero de piso, compañero de piso... —abrió su nueva computadora y buscó el término en _google_, dentro de lo posible prefería vivir con una chica, los hombres siempre eran un problema. Y tampoco quería estar ahí cuando trajera chicas a casa sólo por diversión.

Pasó el resto de la tarde frente a la brillante pantalla, leyó algunos anuncios y puso los propios en las páginas que a su parecer eran las más concurridas, incluso tuvo tiempo suficiente como para revisar su correo y chatear con Liz para asegurarse de la asistencia al pequeño evento de mañana, la chica le dijo que era seguro que ella y su hermana irían.

Para cuando vio la hora ya eran las diez y media, el tiempo había volado.

Apagó su computador, se puso la pijama y se sumergió en el tranquilo sueño que sin saberlo no podría volver a conciliar por completo en mucho tiempo.

Cuando un pequeño rayo de luz se coló por su cortina, apuntaba directamente a sus ojos jade, que se encontraban escondidos bajo sus finos párpados. Pestañeó varias veces para adaptarse a la luz y se levantó adormilada mientras se refregaba los ojos. Caminó por el pasillo en pijama hasta llegar a la cocina, se alarmó al ver una gata en un mesón de la cocina. Un mesón en el cual ella ponía comida.

—¡Blair! ¡Sal de ahí! —le dijo, pero se vio interrumpida por un bostezo—. Anda, ensuciarás la mesa —gata y dueña se miraron, ambas se estiraron al mismo tiempo.

Había muchas cosas extrañas e incomprensibles entorno a Maka Albarn.

—Nyaa... —maulló como los gatos normales—. Maka-chaaan... —La gata habló, pues sí. Hablaba, y arrastraba las palabras como un humano normal al bostezar—. ¿Dame pescado? —la gata suplicó, mientras daba vueltas alrededor de su ama.

—Vale, pero sal de la cocina, dejarás pelo en todos lados —la gata se alejó de la cocina con la cola en alto mientras caminaba en sus cuatro patas de manera armónica. Se escondió en pieza de Maka.

La chica, acostumbrada a dicha escena, tan solo caminó de manera perezosa y se dispuso a cocinar (no sin antes limpiar muchas veces los mesones), la mañana se deslizó con parsimonía y sin sobresaltos, finalmente Maka desayunaba sus huevos fritos con pan y su leche mientras la gata degustaba el primer pescado de la mañana. Sus bigotes estaban empapados de la leche que Maka le había puesto en un pocillo a su lado. El peculiar pelaje púrpura de la gata se restregó contra la pierna de su ama.

—¿Qué hará Maka-chan hoy? —la gata se rascó el lomo contra su pierna.

—Tsubaki me invitó a su casa, habrá una junta o algo así, en un rato más iré —se encogió de hombros mientras acariciaba a Blair.

—¿Blair puede ir? —con su pequeña pata izquierda rascó felinamente detrás de su oreja.

—No Blair, los gatos no van, mucho menos los que hablan —la chica acabó su desayuno y acarició a su gata, recibiendo ronroneos como respuesta, luego se llevó los trastos sucios de vuelta a la cocina. Las miró como quien no quiere la cosa.

—No hoy... —murmuró antes de marcharse a su habitación, no tenía ánimos de lavar la losa.

Maka tomó un libro de su estantería y se lanzó a su cómoda cama luego de soltar un largo suspiro. Lo abrió en la página en la que había quedado y reanudó su lectura, mientras las páginas (al igual que los minutos), avanzaban increíblemente rápido. El ataque de risa era inminente de solo verla leyendo. Luego de casi terminar el libro (decidió dejar algo para la noche antes de dormir), se metió al baño, tomó una ducha corta y luego de quince minutos salió con una impecable blusa naranja, unos shorts con la misma tela que los jeans. Encima se puso una pequeña chaqueta rosada antes de salir, a su gusto se veía bien. Finalmente, se hizo una coleta a cada lado como ya le era costumbre, dejándose una pequeña porción de pelo fuera para que le cayera por la espalda.

Luego de dejarle instrucciones expresas a Blair de no salir de casa y de no hablar con extraños salió con una sonrisa en su rostro de su departamento, con destino a casa de Tsubaki.

Caminó alegre por la calle, incluso tarareaba canciones sin recordar la letra. Iba especialmente feliz ese día, sin una razón en específico. Era de esos días en los que sabías que algo bueno ocurriría, lo sentías en la piel. Maka estaba teniendo uno de esos días.

Tocó la puerta que daba a casa de Tsubaki y la chica no tardó en abrir, llevaba una simple blusa negra sin breteles y unos inmaculados pantalones estilo pescador blancos, su hermoso cabello estaba recogido en dos trenzas, ambas se abrazaron mientras se saludaban.

—¡Pasa, pasa! —Liz y Patty le gritaron alegres desde el living.

—¡Hola chicas! —saludó alegre a las tres muchachas mientras se acercaba a saludarlas, se sentó en el sillón sonriente.

Elizabeth llevaba una remera café puesta, con flecos en la parte inferior, la cual armonizaba perfectamente con los pescadores negros. Mientras que Patricia llevaba una simple blusa de manga tres cuartos, la atravesaban unas rayas rojas y blancas, mientras que abajo usaba unos shorts verde limón. En la cocina más adelante deambulaba Black Star y Death de Kid. El último usaba una camisa blanca perfectamente planchada y unos pantalones negros, completamente contrario a la simple remera verde y los maltrechos shorts negros de Black.

—¡Hola Maka! —ambos se asomaron desde la cocina para saludarla, la chica sonrió.

—Hola chicos —les hizo un gesto con la mano a modo de saludo.

Los seis charlaron trivialmente en el living, Tsubaki había repartido vasos de jugo de naranja minutos atrás, pero Maka aún no veía al chico que se suponía sería ajeno a su tan acostumbrado círculo de amigos. Claro, hasta que el timbre sonó.

—¡Ya voy! —Tsubaki se levantó del sillón y avanzó hacia la puerta.

Ambos chicos intercambiaron miradas.

—No puede ser nadie más que él —murmuró Kid, bebió un último sorbo de su jugo de naranja y se levantó mirando a Black.

—Claro que no. Sólo puede ser él, además es el más cercano a un dios como yo —ahí iba Black Star y su problema de ego. Se carcajeó mientras se subía a los sillones, pisándolos. Tsubaki soltó un grito.

—¡Bájate de ahí, Black Star!

—¡Yahoo! —bajó de un salto y miró a Tsubaki a modo de disculpa, luego su mirada se posó en el recién llegado.

Y ahí, en la puerta, estaba un chico como cualquiera, con una remera naranja, una chaqueta negras y unos pantalones grises. Era el tan esperado Soul, Soul 'Eater' Evans.

Maka lo miró cuidadosamente: su cabello eran blanco como la nieve, más abajo estaban unos exquisitos orbes carmesí, que le devolvían la mirada, un leve sonrojo se posó en sus mejillas níveas. Vio sus labios, y la sonrisa que se formó en estos, mostrando unos filosos dientes, que parecían más colmillos que cualquier cosa. Su atuendo y todo en él combinaba perfectamente. Era simplemente perfecto. Era genial. Era _cool._

Black Star se acercó a su amiga y chocaron las palmas de sus manos al saludarse, sonrieron.

—Por poco creí que no vendrías, Soul —le comentó Black.

—¿Cómo podría perdermelo? —ambos se separaron y pasaron al salón en el que el resto estaba.

—Bueno, a la única a la cual no conoces es a Maka —Kid se había percatado de la incomodidad de la rubia cenizo, le hizo un gesto a Soul para que la saludara.

Maka se levantó de su asiento y se acercó a Soul, el chico le tendió la mano.

—Un gusto, Maka —le sonrió, Maka se derritió con esa hermosa manera de decir su nombre.

—Un gusto, Soul —trató de mantener la compostura y de borrar el maldito sonrojo que tenía ardiendo en sus mejillas, hizo una mueca parecida a una sonrisa.

Y como si fuera cosa del destino, supo que ese chico significaría mucho para ella.

* * *

_Las faltas de ortografia son gratis :)_

_**A**lgun Review para mi?_


	2. ¿Te conozco?

_**A**si que segui escribiendo._

_**C**reo que para ser mi primer fic de Soul Eater 6 reviews esta bien. no?_

_**B**ueno Soul Eater no me pertence, aunque creo que las personalidades me quedaron un tanto distorsionadas, espero que no moleste_

_**C**reo que tampoco se me da bien los pov, diganme ustedes... Lo hice bien? D:!_

_**A**lexiel evans: Que bueno que te haya gustado, espero que este capitulo tambien te guste._

_**N**ekita Lore-chan: Aqui tienes la continuacion, espero que la disfrutes_

_**N**aomii Hatsune: Tu post me inspiro para escribir el comienzo :3, ,Muchas gracias, espero que lo disfrutes & lei uno de tus fics pero creo que no alcanze a comentar, escribes muy lindo :3._

_**M**ary Eruka Evans: Tu tambien me inspiraste un monton para seguir! Sii! La ropa la saque de una imagen, esperaba que alguien la reconociera :3, soy feliz ~_

_**M**umi Evans Elric: Que bueno que te haya gustado! Espero que te guste este capitulo tambien :3_

_**L**iz Wland hc: Gracias por tu review ~ Aqui otro cap :3_

_**B**ueno, creo que el titulo no quedo muy pegado al cap pero no jusguen un libro por su portada, ne?_

_Disfruten ~_

**_..._**

_**[EDIT**: Esta historia está siendo reescrita, ya que debido al tiempo que ha pasado desde que empecé a escribirla mi manera de escribir ha cambiado montones, y prefiero como es ahora que sé un poquito más c: De cualquier forma, la historia, las palabras y los echos siguen siendo los mismos. 09.07.2013_

_**P.S**: Tardé en actualizar este porque no sabía qué hacer con los povs, en vista de que ya cambio los puntos-de-vista, pero decidí dejarlo igual para no quitarle la esencia que tenía en un principio, ahora reemplazados por Maka/Soul/General. Además, agrego que ya no uso el blog mencionado más abajo.**]**_

* * *

¿Te conozco?

_«No hay rosa sin espinas.»_

* * *

Maka.

Observé al albino que estaba en la puerta, y me sonrojé al darme cuenta que era increíblemente guapo, a pesar de mi reacción no pude apartar la mirada de él, parecía algo mutuo. Mi sonrojo aumentó al perderme en ese mar rojizo que eran sus ojos, mientras una torcida sonrisa se dibujaba en sus labios, satisfecho al notar mis mejillas encendidas, casi como si me hubiera ganado en alguna competencia de la que no estaba enterada.

Tenía unos dientes tan filudos (asumí) que sólo podían ser comparados con los de los tiburones, sentí mis mejillas arder con intensidad. Con gran esfuerzo traté de desviar la mirada, sin obtener resultado alguno. Se acercó hacia nosotros; aún sonriendo. Entonces Kid habló:

—Bueno, creo que todos aquí conocemos a Soul menos tú, Maka —Cuando escuché mi nombre pude ponerle fin a esa tonta batalla de miradas. Mi vista se dirigió hacia Kid, asentí aún un poco aturdida y me levanté mi asiento.

No sé en qué momento el chico había llegado en frente mío, pero al levantarme sólo pude sentir sus brillantes ojos carmesís clavados en todo mi pequeño cuerpo.

—Un gusto, Maka —sonrió una vez más, mientras me estiraba la mano para que se la estrechara.

—Un gusto, Soul —le respondí, incapaz de borrar mi estúpida sonrisa y mi bobo sonrojo, que se negaba contra todo pronóstico a abandonar mis mejillas. Tomé su mano, y la típica corriente eléctrica recorrió mi brazo y toda mi espina dorsal. Le resté importancia asumiendo que se trataba de un mero escalofrío.

Cuando mi mirada jade chocó con la suya, pude jurar que todo el mundo se alejó por un par de segundos. Segundos en los que sólo estábamos nosotros, él y yo. Una extraña sensación de familiaridad me abordó y sentí como si lo hubiese conocido en alguna otra ocasión. Como si fuera un simple amigo que no veía hacía años. Cuando volví a la realidad lo vi sonriéndome, casi como si se estuviera mofando de mi, por lo que solté con rapidez su mano —sí, no la había soltado en los segundos transcurridos—, y volví a mi puesto en el sillón.

En ningún momento su vista se apartó de mi, mientras los nervios crecían con rapidez en mi cuerpo. Demasiada rapidez. Las pocas veces que le devolví la mirada él se limitó a sonreír y yo a sonrojarme. ¿Qué rayos me ocurría?

Soul.

La primera vez que la vi, sus mejillas ya estaban sonrojadas y su vista clavada en mi. Esa chica se me hacía la mar de conocida, ni idea de donde, pero esa sensación no desaparecía de mi cuerpo; familiaridad. Le sonreí, mientras su rubor se acrecentaba. Me acerqué, con toda la intención de sentarme a un lado de la rubia para entablar alguna conversación decente (y de paso preguntarle si nos conocíamos de algo), sin embargo, Kid me ganó al hablar antes que yo.

—Bueno, creo que todos aquí conocemos a Soul menos tú, Maka —Kid habló, mirando a Maka, sacándola misteriosamente de su trance.

La chica asintió con timidez extrema mientras se levantaba del sillón, sin darse cuenta que yo ya me encontraba enfrente suyo, miré sus ojos que se abrieron de la sorpresa al encontrarme tan cerca. Eran de un hermoso color jade.

—Un gusto, Maka —le sonreí, a la vez que estiraba mi mano a modo de saludo.

—Un gusto, Soul —meneó un poco la cabeza, yo sólo la observé sin entender el gesto. Tomó mi mano, la cual era áspera y grande, caso completamente contrario con ella, que tenía unas manos diminutas y suaves. Una inusual corriente eléctrica me atravesó la mano, el brazo y viajando por el resto de mi cuerpo, seguido de un escalofrío.

Por instantes, para mi ella fue lo único en la habitación. La observé, de arriba a abajo. Su cabello, con tonalidades rubias más cercanas al castaño, me recordaban al trigo. Sus ojos color jade, que brillaban con intensidad en esos mismos momentos. Sus labios, que mantenía entreabiertos de manera expectante, eran la mezcla perfecta entre el rosa y el rojo. El resto de su figura, si bien no era la más impresionante que hubiese visto en mi vida, no dejaban de ser... ¿Cómo decirlo? Bueno, todo en ella parecía ser fascinante.

Cuando su mirada volvió a centrarse en mis ojos no pude evitar sonreírle, como respuesta ella me soltó, un tanto paralizada y se sentó en su puesto. Por pura y simple diversión me senté enfrente de ella y clavé mi mirada una vez más en la suya, casi como si se tratara de un juego. Se revolvió en su asiento presa de los nerviosa, más de una vez tratando de sostenerme la mirada, pero al parecer los nervios le ganaban, sumando tonos y tonos a sus mejillas sonrojadas. Sonreí, mientras sentía como la victoria era únicamente mía.

General.

Era una batalla de miradas unilateral; Maka miraba a Soul, Soul miraba a Maka, Maka desviaba la mirada, con sus mejillas brillando intensamente y Soul se carcajeaba divertido.

Llevaban poco más de una hora de esta manera, y cada vez que Soul soltaba una risotada por su pequeño triunfo todas las miradas se posaban en el muchacho, con el claro signo de interrogación reflejado en sus miradas. Soul hacía como si no hubiese pasado nada. Luego de ello, la secuencia se repetía, y en eso estaban, hasta que fue interrumpida por Maka cuando se levantó con la clara intención de escabullirse al baño y no salir hasta que todo volviera a la normalidad.

¿Por qué lo decía de esta manera? Por una razón bastante simple; Maka Albarn no era de las chicas que vivían sonrojándose por todo y por nada a la vez, algo definitivamente estaba mal con ella, y obviamente estaba dispuesta a averiguar qué era.

Caminó hacia el baño que estaba ubicado a un costado en el pasillo, sintiendo como su espalda se destensaba con cada paso que daba lejos de Soul. La mano que reposaba sobre la dorada manilla estaba a punto de girar cuando una voz la detuvo en medio de la acción.

—Hey —la voz que la detuvo a sus espaldas le causó otro condenado escalofrío, Maka se dio media vuelta para enfrentar al susodicho y se encontró con esos penetrante ojos color carmesí, que no despegaban la atenta mirada del cuerpo y rostro de la rubia.

—¿Sí? —más que sonar realmente interesada por lo que el albino pudiera decirle, respondió de manera tosca y seca. Agradeció la oscuridad del pasillo que lograba ocultar sus rojas mejillas, pero realmente necesitaba entrar al baño antes de que su rostro adquiriera tonalidades fosforescentes.

Soul hizo una mueca de incomodidad en medio de la oscuridad.

—Necesitaba preguntarte algo —su tono levemente tímido pilló desprevenida a la Albarn, que sintió como su corazón martilleaba en su pecho.

—Soul —hizo una pausa, tratando de sonar lo menos interesada posible y de calmar a su pobre corazón que se había vuelto loco en cosa de segundos—. Ahora no tengo tiempo, ¿vale? Si gustas hablamos después —su tono casual (para nada esperado), le dio a Soul y a Maka la sensación, una vez más, de que se conocían de toda la vida. Al albino se le escapó una pequeña sonrisa.

—Vale, pero no te podrás escapar de mi —su sonrisa con matices de tiburón no se borró hasta que Maka, luego de suspirar, entró al baño. Él no se daba cuenta, pero las piernas le temblaban como si fueran realmente gelatina.

En cuanto cerró la puerta detrás suyo se apoyó contra la misma, su espalda se deslizó hasta que su cuerpo chocó contra el frío suelo de mármol.

—¿Qué me pasa? —se golpeó la frente reiteradas veces con la palma de la mano, tratando, inútilmente, de que las ideas fluyeran mejor de esta manera.

Y fue entonces cuando su estúpida consciencia decidió hacer acto de presencia.

—_Es un chico lindo, ¿no?_

—Métete en tus asuntos —la chica bufó molesta.

—_Tus asuntos también son los míos, cariño, por algo soy tu conciencia._ —esa estúpida voz cantarina rió en su mente por la pobre defensa que usó Maka en su contra (o en su propia contra, quien sabía).

Guardó silencio mientras se masajeaba las sienes, con un inevitable dolor de cabeza.

Suspiró totalmente resignada antes de salir del baño, caminó tambaleándose levemente por el pasillo, hasta llegar a el lugar que antes había ocupado. En cosa de segundos la mirada del albino estaba nuevamente sobre su persona, pero el dolor de cabeza era tal que la rubia ni se percató.

Cuando el reloj finalmente dio las siete y media, el dolor había amainado, pero no lo suficiente como para desaparecer.

La mirada jade de Maka se posó en Tsubaki, hasta que esta se percató de su cara de "SOS, estoy muriendo de dolor aquí", la chica la miró con preocupación.

—¿Qué ocurre, Maka? ¿Te sientes bien? —se inclinó un poco sobre su amiga y posó su palma derecha sobre la frente de la misma, tratando de verificar si su temperatura estaba dentro de lo normal.

—Bueno, me duele un poco la cabeza... —hizo una mueca cuando el dolor aumentó a un costado—. Creo que es hora de que vuelva a casa.

Tsubaki se levantó, en contra de dicha idea.

—¡Está ardiendo en fiebre! ¿Quien me certificará que llegaste a casa sana y salva? ¿Y si te desmayas en el camino?

—Tranquila, mientras más rápido llegue al departamento; mejor —esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, tratando de transmitirle confianza a su amiga.

—Pero...

—Yo la acompañaré, de todas formas ya es hora de que me vaya también —Soul se levantó de inmediato y tomó su chaqueta—. Así se aseguran de que llegue bien y Tsubaki se ahorra las preocupaciones.

—Pero... —Maka alzó la voz, dispuesta a replicar. ¡Ella podía cuidarse sola! No necesitaba que la llevaran a su casa, mucho menos si ese alguien era Soul.

—Muchas gracias, Soul —agradeció Tsubaki sonriente, dando el tema por sanjado.

Maka.

_Oh, mierda, mierda, mierda._

¿Por qué justamente él me tenía que acompañar a casa?

_"Vale, pero no te podrás escapar de mi."_

Qué conveniente, justo cuando Soul anuncia (sin siquiera consultar por mi opinión), que me acompañará a casa el estúpido dolor de cabeza que llevaba horas agobiándome (y la principal razón por la que Soul esté a mi lado en esos momentos), se esfuma, como si nunca hubiese estado ahí en primer lugar. Y para colmo, ahora debo lidiar con este humor de perros.

—Maldito silencio incómodo —mascullé por lo bajo, para mi buena suerte Soul no me oyó.

—Bueno —suspiró cansado—. A lo que iba... —lo observé confusa, hasta que la famosa frase llegó a mi cerebro una vez más. _"No te podrás escapar de mi..."_ ¿Por qué cada vez que lo recordaba sonaba más escalofriante que la vez anterior?

—¿Hm? —algo dentro de toda su actitud misteriosa me daba mala espina. **Muy** mala espina.

Soul me miró durante un par de segundos, sus ojos fijos en los míos, yo sólo me dediqué a mantenerle la mirada, eliminando toda posibilidad de sonrojo en mi rostro. Sonrió al ver que mis mejillas no adquirían el mismo tono que horas atrás, lo miré desafiante.

—Nada, no importa —pasó las manos por detrás de su cabeza con parsimonia. Bufé molesta y aparté la mirada, concentrándome en cualquier cosa sin importancia. Estuve a pocos segundos de sonrojarme nuevamente.

—Como sea... —murmuré, al ver que ya habíamos llegado a nuestro destino. Soul me miró confuso—. Digo —señalé el gran edificio—. Ya llegamos a mi departamento.

Suspiró, curiosamente resignado.

—Bueno, me voy —dio media vuelta, mientras se despedía de mi con un gesto de la mano.

—¡Gracias! —hablé más fuerte de la cuenta y esta vez, no pude evitar la sangre circulando hasta mis mejillas—. P-por... acompañarme hasta casa... —la vergüenza se apoderó de mi cuerpo y tuve que bajar la mirada.

Una torcida (pero atractiva), sonrisa apareció en los labios de Soul.

—Cuando quieras.

Con las manos temblando debido a los nervios, me adentré al edificio mientras buscaba temblorosa la llave de mi departamento.

General.

Cuando Maka finalmente logró entrar al dichoso departamento, dejó sus cosas y se sentó en el primer sillón que vio, mientras prácticamente se _derretía_ sobre este.

—¡Ya llegué, Blair~! —llamó a su gata sin obtener ninguna respuesta por parte de la felina, Maka supuso que habría salido a algún lado.

Se mantuvo ahí, estática por los primeros minutos, hasta que tuvo control de su propio cuerpo una vez más. Presa del aburrimiento al estar sola en inmenso departamento, prendió y apagó la televisión repetidas veces al no encontrar nada de un interés aún cuando tenía 150 canales pagados. Se levantó del sillón y se arrastró agotada hasta su pieza, sobre su cama estaba su computadora.

—¿Alguien habrá visto mi anuncio? —gateó sobre su cama hasta llegar al aparato, lo prendió e ingresó sin muchos rodeos a la página de arriendos a la que había recurrido antes de salir, rápidamente se dirigió al buzón de mensajes de su cuenta.

Curiosamente, había _una_ respuesta.

No era que se quejara por el pequeño numero, sólo era curioso.

—Quien será, quien será... —murmuró mientras apretaba el pequeño sobre que indicaba "mensaje no leído."

«¿De cuando es la renta? Necesito arrendar un departamento con urgencia pero yo sólo no puedo pagarlo completo. ¿Podría ir a verlo algún día de esta semana? Puede que yo sea la persona que buscas para echarte una mano con la renta.

Espero tu respuesta.

Soul E.»

_Mierda._

* * *

_**Y**? les gusto? Espero que si :3._

_**L**es aviso, tengo un Blog que cree creo que ante ayer D:, bueno, la cosa es que ahi estoy poniendo los adelantos :), espero que pasen a ver el del capitulo tres :D_

: / / - - . _- Mi Blog! :D quiten los espacios y lo tienes :3  
_

_**R**eview?_


	3. Acuerdo

_**Y** segui escribiendo una vez mas!_

_**G**racias a todos por sus siete reviews! - si es que se contar estara bien (?) -_

_**G**omini ~ Tarde una semana y un poco mas! Pero este me quedo casi el doble de lo normal! Asi que disfruten las 2040 palabras :B_

_**V**eremos como Maka se burla del mundo (?) Ok, no xD_

_**M**ary Eruka Evans, Liz Wland hc, Mumi evans elric, Naomii Hatsune, Candy-san, Maka Vi Britannia y Kasumi-Keiko11, Muchas gracias por sus reviews! Este capitulo va dedicado para todos mis fans (?) Ya! Ya, se que no tengo ni uno ._._

_**N**o los aburro mas! Y les dejo con el Capitulo 3 del fic_

_**N**yajaja, Black Star remarca que Soul Eater no me pertenece ._._

_**L**os "~" Son la conciencia de Maka al final :3!_

_**P**erdon si esta muy OoC - seado (?) !_

_**D**isfruten ~_

* * *

Acuerdo

Maka se movió inquieta por su departamento, que contestaría?, ya de por si una carta viniendo de _el_ era inesperado.

-¿Sabrá que soy yo? – Se preguntó, luego se sonrojo al instante - ¿Significa que quiere vivir conmigo? – se sonrojo mas mientras que comenzaba a soltar vapor, camino rápidamente hacia su habitación y tomo su celular, tecleo unos cuantos números y el teléfono comenzó a llamar.

-Esta Tsubaki? – pregunto Maka al escuchar una voz del otro lado del teléfono.

-_Oh Maka, seguro que no quieres hablar con tu Dios? – pregunto Black Star que se había parado en su mesa._

-No Black star, ahora me pasas a Tsubaki? – pregunto molesta.

-_Eh.. No, salió de compras – dijo con simpleza._

-Que? Salio, justo cuando mas la necesito… - dijo inflando las mejillas.

-_Segura que no tienes ganas de pedirle un consejo a tu Dios? – pregunto preparado para subirse a la mesa nuevamente y comenzar con su monologo._

Maka suspiro & corto el teléfono

-Eh? Se habrá cortado la conexión? – pregunto el peli azul examinando el teléfono para encontrar alguna falla.

Maka se lanzo encima de su cama y suspiro nuevamente, si no podía pedirle un consejo a Tsubaki, a quien se lo pediría?

Pov Maka ~

_Piensa Maka piensa… Tsubaki está ocupada, Chrona no sabe lidiar con chicos, Patty es demasiado… Patty, sus consejos no son los mejores… Liz! Si, ella debe saber como lidiar con estas cosas, después de todo Liz es Liz!_

Tome mi teléfono nuevamente, seguramente Liz sabia de esto, sentí como marcaba llamando y respire, a pesar de que sea Liz me sentía nerviosa, alguien contesto mientras soltaba una pequeña risita.

-Em… Liz? – pregunte dudosa.

_-Jiji, no Patty – _me contesto Patty riendo.

-Umm, Patty me puedes pasar a Liz, tengo que hablar con ella – dije algo nerviosa.

_-Claaro! – dijo ella de manera animada._

_-Aalo? – _dijo Liz al lado del teléfono.

-Hola Liz, quería pedirte un consejo – dije yendo directo al grano. Todavía tenia que contestar ese correo.

-_Umm... claro, de que se trata Maka? _- pregunto la chica rubia mientras se pintaba las uñas.

-Veras... Em... Puse un anuncio en internet para compañero de apartamento, y bueno me respondieron – dije nerviosa, le decía o no le decía que era Soul?

-_Ya...?_ - dijo Liz del otro lado, al parecer no comprendía a donde quería llegar.

-Y el que me respondió es... bueno.. - comencé a jugar con mi cabello por lo nerviosa que estaba, Vamos es Liz!

-_Es...?_ - dijo ella ya impaciente, suspire.

-Soul Evans – dije rápidamente bajando la mirada.

-_Soul?_ - grito Liz a todo pulmón.

-Shh! - la hice callar rápidamente, la idea no era que medio Death City se enterara.

-_Pero, es que es Soul!_ - grito nuevamente ella, no entendía que tenia de especial eso de que fuera Soul, luego Liz soltó una risita.

Bufe molesta.

-Como sea, ahora dime, que hago? - dije atenta.

-_Bueno, pensando en que es Soul y que van a vivir juntos, creo que seria bueno que salieran a almorzar_ – dijo Liz, nuevamente soltó una risita, solo que esta vez se escucho a Patty insultar a una jirafa – _No Patty, no hagas eso!_ -grito Liz desesperada, una gotita corrió por mi nuca – _Maka, tengo que ir a salvar a Kid que acaba de desmayarse porque Patty hizo una jirafa de origami que tiene un ojo mas grande que el otro!_ - ¿Que rayos? - _¡Suerte!_ - grito Liz antes de cortar el teléfono.

Mire unos segundos el teléfono ¿ir a almorzar juntos? Eso podría considerarse una cita... suspire, ya me había aburrido de sonrojarme, agradecí a Dios -No, no a Black Star - que había vuelto a ser yo.

Camine tranquilamente hacia mi _notebook_, teclee una cuantas letras y apreté _enviar_.

Suspire.

_Una Cita, eh..._

Pov Soul ~

Termine de comer mi tercer posillo de arroz y sonreí satisfecho, Black star hizo lo mismo, solo que el se había comido cinco posillos y al parecer tenia espacio para mas, en ese sonó el teléfono y Black star contesto de inmediato.

_-Esta Tsubaki?_ – se escucho una vocecita al otro lado que no pude reconocer.

-Oh Maka, seguro que no quieres hablar con tu Dios? – pregunto Black star, de inmediato se subió a una mesa con aires de grandeza, si Tsubaki lo veía de seguro lo golpearía, como odia que ensucien los muebles... momento dijo Maka?

_-..._- Maka respondió algo pero con el alboroto de Black star no pude escuchar

_-Eh.. No, salio de compras – contesto Black star, de seguro pregunto por Tsubaki_

_-Que? Salio, justo cuando mas la necesito…_ - escuche como Maka gritaba por teléfono y de inmediato Black star alejaba el teléfono de su oreja un poco mientras insultaba a Maka por haberle gritado.

-Segura que no tienes ganas de pedirle un consejo a tu Dios? – claro de inmediato lo dejo de lado y estuvo apunto de subirse a la mesa nuevamente y dar comienzo a su típico monologo de "yo superare a los dioses" todavía no comprendo como Tsubaki lo tolera...

_Se hoyo el sonido que hacen los teléfonos cuando te cortan, yo habría echo lo mismo._

-Eh? Se habrá cortado la conexión? – dijo Black star mirando el aparato, como si hubiera sido mera casualidad el haberse cortado, era obvio que fue a propósito, pero ya que un chico no _cool _como Black star no se da cuenta de esas cosas.

-Quien era? - pregunte aunque ya estuviera consiente de la respuesta.

-Ha, era Maka que preguntaba por Tsubaki – respondió depositando el teléfono donde estaba inicialmente.

-Ya veo... - dije restándole importancia al asunto, no comprendía porque esa chica se me hacia tan familiar, revolví mi cabello desesperado al no recordar nada en absoluto, luego tome mi _notebook _cortesía de mi hermano Wess y revise mi _mail _para chequear si había algún correo nuevo y en efecto lo había.

"Soul E.

Creo que seria bueno juntarnos para platicar los precios y todo eso, que te parece esta tarde a las 15:00? podrías venir a recogerme al departamento y así echarle una miradita, no? Te espero

M.A"

Mire rápidamente mi reloj, ¡mierda! 14:45, me mire y seguía en boxers, con una rapidez inhumana me cambie y salí rápidamente de la casa de Black star.

-¡Suerte amigo! - Me grito Black star antes de salir.

Corrí rápidamente con la dirección anotada en un papel que llevaba en mi mano, lo positivo es que estaba a pocas cuadras de la casa de Black y Tsubaki así que no llegue demasiado tarde, toque el timbre y después de unos – largos – segundos escuche un "Ya voy", una vez que llego, no era nadie mas ni nadie menos que ella.

Pov Maka ~

Mire mi reloj: 14:30, espero que vaya a venir, si no quedaría como tonta...

-Creo que debería ir a cambiarme – dije levantándome de mi sillón, Blair apareció y camino a mi lado.

-Nyaa, Maka-chan a donde vas? - me pregunto mientras se rascaba la oreja.

-Voy a cambiarme para salir

-Maka-chan va a salir con alguien? Nyaa, con algún chico? - me detuve de golpe, no le respondí y entre en mi cuarto rápidamente, con el rostro sonrojado y una sola palabra cruzando mi mente.

_Cita..._

Rápidamente me puse la ropa que había escogido hace un par de horas, una polera con tirantes café con puntos blancos y una falda blanca también, corrí a el baño que estaba en el pasillo, mire mi cabello hice una mueca que ni yo misma comprendí y me solté el cabello dejándolo caer encima de mi hombros, me peine un poco, mire el maquillaje que había a un lado, si me maquillaba simplemente dejaría de ser yo, sin contar que solo voy para que hablemos del departamento, no?

Camine inquita por el living dando vueltas de un lado a otro, mire la hora por como quinta vez en ese día... 14:55, solté un pequeño grito, que rayos me pasaba? Corrí nuevamente hacia el baño y acomode un cabello que a mi parecer estaba desordenado, suspire.

_Todo en orden._

Camine nuevamente por living di unas cuantas vueltas mas y de vuelta al baño, cuanto llevaba así? media hora? Me pegue una cachetada – Si, literal – odiaba lo que fuera que estuviera pasando, lo único que tenia claro es que esta no soy yo, otra cacheta, como dolía... por ultima vez fui al espejo pero no para verme en el, sonreí al ver mi mirada, no era la de una chica adolecente a punto de ir a una... ci... ci... Salida por asuntos personales (?) de hace unos minutos, ahora era la confiada Maka Albarn que siempre eh sido, el timbre sonó.

_Mierda, maldito tonto puntual..._

-Ya voy! - grite mientras suspiraba, otra cachetada y abrí la puerta con cuidado, dejando ver al chico peliblanco con unos jeans y una polera negras, una palabra, cuatro letras: _Cool._

La puerta se abrió de par a par dejando ver a un Soul muy sorprendido al descubrir de quien era aquel departamento, sonreí de manera tímida para que se diera cuenta, si, yo era la dueña de aquel departamento, y en un caso hipotético, si, yo viviría con el.

-Hola Soul – dije mirando hacia el suelo, sentí como su mirada carmesí me recorrió por completo, otra cachetada mas, esta vez mental, no me daría una cachetada enfrente de Soul obviamente, suspire, el seguía mirándome embobado, esto comenzaba a molestarme.

-Maka? - pregunto una vez que volvió en si, me golpee la frente molesta, bobo...

-Tu que crees? - dije con ironía, el sonrió un poco divertido.

Soul trato de echar una ojeada al departamento pero cerré la puerta detrás de mi, me miro confundido y yo le sonreí amablemente, desvió la mirada avergonzado y sonreí victoriosa.

_Me toca._

Fin Pov ~

Ambos caminaban tranquilamente, cada uno por su lado, no se miraban, no se hablaban, ni si quiera respiraban para el lado del otro, ambos suspiraron al mismo tiempo de inmediato cruzaron miradas y las desviaron rápidamente.

-Maka – dijo Soul después de los – muy – largos minutos de silencio – Que tal si vamos a aquella pizzería a platicar el tema del departamento – dijo el chico albino señalando el lugar mostrado, Maka solo asintió levemente y luego ambos se dirigieron a aquel lugar.

Comieron, charlaron, rieron, se sonrojaron, se incomodaron y acabaron su comida satisfactoriamente.

-¿Así que vamos en la misma escuela? – pregunto Maka sorprendida - ¿Y como es que nunca te he visto?

-Me acabo de cambiar, mañana entro al Shibusen – dijo Soul con sus manos detrás de la cabeza relajadamente – supongo que si voy ahora por mis cosas nos vamos mañana juntos, no? – pregunto el albino sonriente, quería ver su respuesta, pero ella ni se inmuto.

-Claro seria genial irse con alguien en la mañana, que tal si vas por tus cosas a la casa de Tsubaki y yo te espero en el departamento – dijo mientras le daba pequeños empujoncitos en la espalda en dirección a la casa de Tsubaki y Black star, Soul la miro confundido por unos momento pero luego, una vez que se despidieron, camino hacia la casa en la que estaba.

Pov Maka ~

_Hehe, no sueñes Soul Evans, la que ganara aquí soy yo…_

-Claro, seria genial irse con alguien en la mañana…

~_No con alguien, contigo Soul – dijo mi conciencia… _¡Cállate quieres?_ – Eh… no… - _Maldita…

-Que tas si vas por tus cosas a la casa de Tsubaki y yo te espero en el departamento – sonreí y le di pequeños empujones en la espalda para que avanzara, el suspiro y camino lentamente hacia la casa de mi mejor amiga.

~_Vamos Maka… tú quieres ganar… yo lo se… - _Maldita, maldita conciencia!

Tome a Soul del brazo, en definitiva este era mi turno, él se dio vuelta confundido, me puse de puntillas y le plante un beso en la mejilla, quedo algo aturdido pero siguió caminando, sonrojado y completamente nervioso.

-Hasta luego Soul! – dije caminando hacia mi ~_Nuestro~ _departamento.

~_Hahaha! Viste su rostro? No se podía ver más sonrojado! – _gritaba mi conciencia histérica, casi la podía ver afirmándose el estómago de la risa, pero que se le podía hacer, **si **fue divertido, abrí la puerta del departamento, en cuanto lo cerré caí al suelo de rodillas sin poder contener la risa, ponerlo nervioso había sido lo más divertido en todo el día.

* * *

_Haha, aqui vimos a una Maka media - entera - desquiciada (?)_

_Bueno el adelanto YA esta en mi Blog ~ Esta en mi perfil si quieren, y si no les da lata quitarle los espacion a esto..._

_h t t p : / / s e n t i m i e n t o s - e n u n - p a p e l . b l o g s p o t . c o m / Pasen! Y lean el adelanto que me gusto :3_

_Ya me largo! Hay cosas que hacer! Como huir de los enanos de mi primitos ~_

_Recuerden, faltas de ortografia y enredos en mis palabras son cosas gratis! :D_

_**¿.-.R**__eview_**.-.?**


	4. Escuela y ¿Baile?

**¡A**_qui me tiene de vuelta!_

_**¡M**iren, miren! Cambie el Summary!, diganme ¿Es mejor este o el anterior? Haber si dejo el de ahora o lo cambio por el que ya habia._

_**¡S**iete reviews again :3, Gracias mundo me hacen muy feliz!_

_**N**aomii Hatsune: Que bueno que te gusto ~ y gracias por el comentario en mi blog, si ~ Soul es un pervertido, ahora veras a un Soul pervertido, muchos Maka-chops y confucion, ñaca, ñaca, ñaca (?)... Jaja, a mi tambien me dio risa eso mientras lo escribia, espero que este capitulo tambien te de risa, disfrutalo!_

_**K**asumi-Keiko11: Nya ~ Mi primer fan *-*, aunque no comentaste nada en mi blog ._., pero buee... tu review me puso feliz, yo tambien al imaginarme a Soul en boxers quede o/o, gracias por tu review ~ soy feliz!_

_**t**he-lady-of-darkness-97: Je, que bueno que te gusto ^^_

_**L**iz Wland hc: Jojo, espero que este tambien te guste ~_

_**n**atsu02: Nyan~ que bueno que te gusto w, a mi me gusto el adelanto y este capitulo, espero que a ti tambien, disfrutalo ~_

_**M**ary Eruka Evans: Soy tu fan! sigo uno de tus fics! me siento honrada teniendote por aqui ^^, Muajaja, Maka puede ser muuyy mala, esperemos que Soul tambien, pero es mas divertido ver a Soul sufrir jaja xD, perdon si me demore ._._

_**m**umi evans elric: Jaja, a mi tambien me dio risa la conciencia de Maka xD! Tu review me dio los animos y la inspiracion para terminar este capitulo! Gracias por tu review ~_

_**B**ueno mundo! Aqui les dejo el capitulo numero cuatro! _

_**K**id dice que soy demasiado asimétrica como para que SE me pertenezca, asi que ya saben... no es mio ._._

_**F**altas de ortografia gratis, a dos por uno ._., lamento si esta Ooc-seado, ya saben, mi primer fic de SE, el proximo prometo que sera mejor D:!_

_**D**isfruten mis queridas Fans ~_

_**D**isfruten la tortura de Soul por las mañana x3_

Escuela y... ¿Baile?

Me levante pesadamente y mire a mi alrededor un poco confundido, de inmediato recordé donde estaba, en mi nuevo hogar junto a Maka Albarn, negué con la cabeza, en mi nuevo hogar que _comparto _con Maka Albarn.

Me talle los ojos todavía un poco confundido, abrí la puerta que daba a el resto de la casa y mire hacia un lado, un cartel que decía "Maka" colgaba sobre la puerta blanca de mi compañera, Recordé la charla incomoda que tuve con Maka ayer a la hora de cenar.

_-Soul, se me olvidaba decirte ¿Mañana por la mañana podrías despertarme? Es que la idea no es llegar tarde y creo que no nos iría mejor si llegamos tarde juntos – Maka se sonrojo y desvió la mirada, yo ladee la cabeza al no comprender – Bu-bueno cuando dos chicos llegan tarde se supone que algo les impidió llegar antes… y para que hayan llegado tarde ellos debieron haber estado haciendo algo 'Importante' –murmuro ella, no necesitaba más palabras, de inmediato me sonroje también, Maka y yo… haciendo…¿' Eso'?_

_-Eh... Claro – dije de inmediato, la conversación se estaba volviendo más incómoda que en un principio, me acabe rápidamente mi plato de arroz y lo lleve a la cocina._

_-Yo limpio hoy – me dijo desde la mesa, me encogí de hombros mientras aceptaba._

_-Claro, yo no me opongo – dije mientras caminaba hacia mi habitación – Buenas noches Maka – dije antes de cerrar mi puerta._

_-Buenas noches Soul – me respondió su dulce voz a través de la puerta._

Suspire nuevamente mientras me ponía enfrente de la puerta de Maka, por alguna razón el nerviosismo se apodero de mí, algo en definitiva para nada _Cool, _suspire una vez más mientras le daba tres pequeños toques a la puerta blanquecina, nada, no oí nada, pegue mi oreja a la puerta para escuchar algo pero Maka seguía sin dar aparentes señales de vida.

-¿Maka?_ - _pregunte desde el otro lado de la puerta, volví a golpear pero esta vez más fuerte, la puerta se abrió hacia dentro sorprendiéndome, de inmediato retrocedí dispuesto a pedirle disculpas a Maka por mi intromisión, pero ella estaba acostada tranquilamente en su cama, estaba dormida por completo, la observe unos segundos, malditas sabanas que no le cubrían nada.

Maka estaba acostada boca arriba, su pecho subía y bajaba, llevaba una pequeña camiseta de tirantes blanca con manchas rosa claro la cual no mucho le cubría, ya que estaba un 'poco' levantada, dejando ver hasta su ombligo, justo debajo de aquella 'encantadora' camiseta estaban sus bragas. Intente desviar la mirada en vano, sus bragas azul con lunares se veían a un kilómetro de distancia, trague saliva mientras intentaba controlar mis estúpidas hormonas de adolecente, una pequeño hilo rojo callo de mis fosas nasales, oh genial ¿era tan pervertido que ahora hasta me sangraba la nariz? Maka comenzó a revolverse en su cama, el hecho de tener la puerta abierta producía corriente, y el aire le llegaba justo a ella, sus sabanas seguían sin ayudar del todo.

-Hmm… - balbució mientras se levantaba confundida, una de las tiras de su camisón se deslizo por su hombro, _más sangre. _Maka me miro sin comprender del todo, luego fue sumando cosas 'Bragas + tira de la camiseta abajo + más desangramiento nasa por mi parte = ¡Pervertido!'

-¡Soul eres un pervertido! – grito mientras buscaba algo con que taparse y con qué golpearme al mismo tiempo, se arropo con sus sabanas y tomo una enciclopedia… _Jodidas enciclopedias… _Y me la encajo en la cabeza - ¡Maka-chop! – grito con todas sus fuerzas, lo último que vi fue el sonrojo prominente de Maka y la mezcla de sangre que soltaba tanto mi nariz como mi cabeza.

Desperté aturdido en mi pieza, me levante con cuidado, todavía tenía rastros del golpe que Maka _amablemente _me había regalado. Camine sobándome la cabeza hasta que llegue a la cocina, Maka partía animadamente las verduras mientras tarareaba una canción.

-¿Maka? – pregunte no del todo seguro, ella de inmediato se puso a la defensiva.

-So-soul… - dijo suspirando nerviosa, me rasque la cabeza, todavía un poco mareado.

-Maka ¿qué hora es? – pregunte con tono cansado mientras bostezaba

-En treinta minutos tenemos que estar en Shibusen –dijo Maka – Así que lo mejor sería que te cambiaras.

Suspire y camine devuelta a mi habitación, me cambie rápidamente de ropa, poniéndome mi habitual atuendo, un polera blanca simple debajo de mi poleron amarillo con negro y unos pantalones rojo oscuro, rebusque entre mis cosas y encontré mi banda blanca con las letras 'Soul' escritas en él y otro signo más, me la acomode en la cabeza, sonreí torcidamente y Salí de mi habitación.

-¡Listo! – dije feliz entrando en la cocina, Maka me echo una mirada.

-Coge un pan, nos vamos – se secó las manos en el mantel, cogió una manzana y partimos a la escuela.

Fin Pov.

-¡Mira el chico nuevo! – gritaban todas las chicas emocionadas al ver a Soul con su pose _cool._

-Sí, sí, déjenlo pasar – dijo Maka molesta, Soul soltó una carcajada.

-Que pasa _Makita _¿celosa? – dijo con una sonrisa burlona.

-¡Ja! ¿Yo? ¿Celosa de ti? ¡Jajaja! – se rio de manera descontrolada la chica, miro a Soul de reojo y sonrió, en cuanto entraron a la sala la atención se centró en Maka, Soul enarco una ceja.

-Maka-chan ¿Cómo amaneciste hoy? – dijo un chico ignorando por completo a Soul, el peliblanco bufo molesto.

-Hola Kazuo – dijo Maka amablemente dirigiéndole una brillante sonrisa al chico, que al parecer se derritió, Soul le dirigió una mirada molesta pero él siguió ignorándolo.

Otro chico apareció y se puso al otro costado de Maka, dejando a Soul detrás, el timbre sonó y los dos chicos corrieron alarmados.

-Los chicos que no son de este curso deben irse – dijo alguien entrando por la puerta en una silla de computador, toda la atención se dirigió a él.

-¡P-profesor Stein! – gritaron ambos chicos mientras corrían a toda velocidad para salir de la sala… vivos.

-Maka, ve a sentarte, Soul Eater Evans, ven aquí – dijo mientras giraba un tornillo que le atravesaba la cabeza, Soul sintió un escalofrió y se acercó con cautela al siniestro profesor.

-Chicos – dijo dirigiéndose al _público _– Él es Soul Eater Evans, su nuevo compañero – dijo Stein, luego comenzó a dar vueltas en su sillas hasta que callo – Ve a sentarte Soul – dijo levantándose.

-Ah, claro… - dijo dirigiéndose rápido a puesto que Maka le guardo a su lado.

-¿Siempre es así? – le pregunto Soul a Maka una vez que se sentó.

-Acostúmbrate… - dijo en un suspiro

Las clases pasaron y rápidamente paso el día escolar, al Salir rápidamente tanto Maka como Soul se llenaron de gente, Maka de chicos de cursos menores que le gritaban "Maka-sempai ~!" y de chicas que le gritaban a Soul todo lo que se les venía a la mente, una vez que lograron huir de la masa de gente llegaron a casa.

-Wow, totalmente _cool_ – dijo Soul feliz, Maka le dirigió una mirada molesta y Soul sonrió torcidamente.

-Todo esto es solo porque _el baile _se acerca – dijo suspirando – siempre es lo mismo, a mí, a Tsubaki, a Liz, Patty y a Chrona le llueven invitaciones. – dijo ella.

-¿Acaso no hay más chicas en Shibusen? Yo vi bastantes como para que se estén fijando en una pecho-plano como…

-¡Maka-chop! – grito golpeándolo con una enciclopedia, Soul callo adolorido al suelo.

-Lo que sucede, es que tu no conoces a Maka arreglada con un vestido que le resalta – dijo Liz apareciendo en la puerta, junto a su hermana y Tsubaki.

-Jijiji, es verdad – dijo Patty riendo.

-Maka-chan es muy linda con maquillaje, pelo suelto y un lindo vestido – dijo Tsubaki que camino hasta Maka y la tomo de la muñeca –Vamos Maka-chan, ya es hora – dijo con una sonrisa, Soul miro confundido a las chicas mientras se llevaban a Maka a rastras.

Soul Bufo molesto y se lanzó en el sillón, saco su celular y marco a Black Star, el cual respondió con un grito de inmediato.

Pov Soul ~

_-¡Yahoo! ¿Que necesitas de tu Dios? – _me respondió Black star gritándome en el oído, rodé los ojos molesto.

-Black ¿qué es eso del baile? – dije yendo directo al grano, Black que estaba gritando se calló.

-_Se me había olvidado eso… _- dijo Black star, suspire molesto, era como si estuviera hablando consigo mismo.

-Black… - dije llamando su atención para que recordara que era mi dinero el que se gastaba.

-_¡Soul, voy con Kid para allá! _– grito cortándome, bufe molesto_, baile, baile, baile_, supongo que deberían tocar ese tema en algún momento en el Shibusen, suspire y cerré los ojos.

-¡Ore-sama llego! – grito Black Star, entrando por la puerta… Momento… ¿Por qué tenía las llaves de nuestra casa?

-¡¿Cómo entraste? – grite levantándome molesto de golpe.

-¡Ha! ¿Estás? Son las copias que Maka le dio a Tsubaki, las dejo en las mesa de nuestra casa… - dijo quitando importancia, suspire molesto.

-¡Soul! – Grito Kid de manera paranoica – ¡Ese cuadro esta dos centímetros más inclinado hacia el lado derecho!

_Kid, Kid, Kid, Kid… en definitiva tu eres poco cool…_

_-_Dejando a Kid de lado – dijo Black sentándose a mi lado, adoptando una pose seria, _¿Qué le paso al Black Star que todos conocemos? –_ El baile, es un baile - _¿Tú crees? Que se note mi sarcasmo… - _en el que los chicos invitan a las chicas, las más 'Pedidas' Son Maka, Tsubaki, las hermanas Thompson y Chrona, aunque nunca le encontramos lógica a que Maka y las chicas se vuelvan las más populares en ese plazo de tiempo, el año pasado el gran yo permitió que Tsubaki fuera conmigo – dijo parándose en mis muebles, Maldito Black…

-Y Maka… ¿Con quién fue Maka? – pregunte un poco alterado, nada _cool._

-Bueno, Maka planeaba ir con ese chico Kazuo, pero tuvo fiebre y no pudo asistir.

-Cabe destacar – dijo Kid que ya había salido de su trance simétrico – que más de un chico entra en depresión por estas fechas.

-No lo comprendo – dijo Black rascándose al cabeza – Maka es una plana, come-libros y ratón de Biblioteca, no tiene lógica que sea la más codiciada.

-Tienes razón… - dije suspirando.

-Claro, ustedes no vieron las fotos que las chicas le tomaron a Maka antes de que afiebrara… - dijo Kid razonando ¿A qué se refería?

-¿Que fotos? – dijo Black, al parecer él tampoco estaba enterado.

-Maka, con el cabello suelto y maquillaje, un vestido ajustado y completamente coqueta – las mejillas de Kid estaban un poco rojas ¿Qué rayos? – Soul, realmente el que invite a alguna de esas cinco, será muy afortunado… por eso se llenan de chicos por estas fechas, es en una semana más, mañana probablemente no va a poder entrar a clases a la hora, probablemente ninguna de las chicas podrá, así que lo mejor será actuar pronto – dijo con decisión, saco su teléfono y marco el de alguien más.

-Chrona ¿Quieres ir conmigo al baile de la próxima semana? – dijo Kid, se había puesto rojo, algo raro…

-_Y-yo… no se lidiar con invitaciones… -_se escuchó la voz de Chrona, Kid le había puesto el altavoz.

-_¡Vamos Chrona, siempre hay una primera vez para saber lidiar con las cosas! – _esa era Maka.

-¿Qué me dices Chrona, iras conmigo? – _vamos ni que fuera una proposición de matrimonio Kid…_

-_N-no se lidiar con esto, pero… b-bueno… - _era obvio que Chrona se había sonrojado también, Kid festejo en silencio y las chicas pegaron un gritito.

-Mañana definiremos todo, nos vemos – dijo Kid para luego cortar el teléfono, Black y yo lo miramos atónitos, Kid estaba eufórico.

-¡Iré con Chrona al baile! – grito saltando.

-Yo iré con Tsubaki y no estoy así – dijo Black restándole importancia.

-¿Y tú con quien iras? – me dijeron Kid y Black star al mismo tiempo.

_Mierda… ¿Con quién iré?_

_¿Maka?_

_Jaja! Ahi esta, espero que les haya gustado!_

_Ya saben, encontre las faltas de ortografia en un remate a 2 x 1 y bueno, no me resisto a las ofertas (?)_

_Soul y sus dudas, me pregunto que estaran haciendo las chicas... bueno un poquito levisimo de KidxChrona, es que me gusta esa pareja w_

_Adelanto en mi blog - __h t t p : / / s e n t i m i e n t o s - e n u n - p a p e l . b l o g s p o t . c o m / - espero que me dejen un comentario que sea ._._

___**.:.¿R**eview**?.:.**_


	5. ¿¡Invitacion?

_**L**o lameeentooo! Pero ayer lo iba a subir, tenia todo listo y cuando lo iba a guardar, me borro todo! Y me enoje tanto que me fui a acostar xD! Pero en serio, es deprimente que Fanficiton te haga eso D:!_

_**B**ueno, bueno ¡Habito! Siete reviews! Gracias chicas! Me hacen tan feliz! *Se seca una lagrima* Jeje xD_

_**R**espondiendo a los liindos reviews que me dejan el animo por el cielo ~_

_**V**aleziiTha: Bienvenida nueva lectora! Tenemos ofertas y 2 x 1 (?) Con el poder que tiene Kid por ser hijo de Shinigami, quizás el mismo tomo las fotos óo, lo se, los golpes de Maka no siempre tiene razones logixas u.u, Disfruta!_

_**N**aomii Hatsune : Sempai! - desde ahora tu también seras mi sempai! ¿Si? - En mi escuela también haría furor *-*! Tranquila, no mueras, no mueras (?), Espero que Naomii-sempai disfrute tambien este capitulo, y Muchas gracias por pasar por mi blogcito!_

_**K**asumi-Keiko11: Perdon, perdon! Mi intención no era hacerte sentir mal u.u, *se va a un rincón* Soy de lo peor, una basura, no se escribir fics y de paso soy asimetrica por culpa de mi chasquilla D:! Soy de lo peor u.u, Bueno, bueno... como recompensa! Este capitulo te lo dedico a ti :D Y gracias por pasar por mi blog :)! Espero que te guste este capitulo!_

_**L**iz Wland hc: Lol! Las ofertas la llevan xD, que bueno que te guste, espero que este capitulo tambien :D_

_**j**uliacoolgirl11: perdón por no poder pasar por tu historia! es que tengo una agenda bastante ocupada (?) Se que suena tonto pero es verdad, no ves que hoy tengo que organizar el cumpleaños de mi mama? D:! Espero que disfruten este capitulo!_

_**t**he-lady-of-darkness-11: Wa! Me subes el animo, muchas gracias! espero que este también lo encuentres bueno :)_

_**M**ary Eruka Evans: Sempaii! Es un honor tenerla por aquí! *reverencia estilo japones (?)* Cualquiera perdona a Soul, el y su lindura son perdonables (?) Imaginate a Soul, sonrojado y con la boca desencajada topando el suelo (?) xD, disfruta el capitulo!_

_Disfruten el capitulo numero cinco!_

_Y disfruten de un Soul y sus celos, superheroes, mensajes de texto y multitudes de fanáticos! (?)_

* * *

¡¿Invitacion?

Maka despertó adormilada y tanteo de la misma manera el despertador de su celular que hace mucho rato que sonaba, una vez que logro apagarlo se dio cuenta que no era la alarma, si no que eran más de cinco mensajes que le había mandado esa misma mañana, la mayoría de números desconocidos, así que decidió abrir el único que si venia de un número que ya tenía; Kazuo.

"_Maka-sempai ~!_

_Buenos días, Maka-sempai._

_Espero que haya dormido bien, aunque no sé si vio el mensaje que le envié ayer por la noche._

_Bueno, lo haya leído o no espero que este bien._

_Em... me preguntaba si... ¿Le gustaría salir después de clases conmigo?_

_Si quiere podría ser una cita. Y yo pagaría todo..._

_Espero que me conteste por mensaje o en el recreo..._

_Le quiere._

_Mucho._

_Kazuo."_

Maka suspiro molesta... "No sé si vio el mensaje que le envié ayer por la noche" ¿Le había enviado un mensaje ayer también? Vamos, le enviaba un mensaje todos los días, ya se había vuelto su despertador, bufo molesta, en ese momento entro Soul con pijama para despertarla.

-Oh, Maka, veo que estas despierta... genial, me ahorraste unos cuantos Maka-chops – dijo mientras sonreía, Maka sonrió también – Mira, tu celular brilla – dijo mientras señalaba el aparato que comenzaba a vibrar.

-Uff... - bufo molesta – otro mensaje de Kazuo...

-¿Como que "otro"? - pregunto Soul con molestia alzando una ceja.

-¿No lo habías notado? Me envía uno todos los días... - dijo restándole importancia, Soul bufo molesto.

–Yo hare el desayuno, vístete rápido – dijo antes de salir y por poco dar un portazo.

-¿Que le pasara? - se preguntó a si misma mientras ladeaba la cabeza al no comprender del todo, luego levanto los hombros indiferente.

Después de que el hambre le ganara y saliera en pijama a comer, volvió a su habitación para terminar con su cambio de ropa.

Se vistió con el uniforme que el Shibusen puso como "Opcional". Pero ella era una estudiante estrella, no podía ir con la ropa que encontrara primero, ella siempre iba con su uniforme limpio y bien planchado.

Pov Soul.

Una semana había pasado, dos días más y era el baile y yo todavía no tengo pareja…

Me levante somnoliento para despertar a Maka, cosa que ya se me había hecho un habito y al parecer a ella no le molestaba, me talle los ojos mientras abría con delicadeza la puerta de mi compañera de piso, la cual ya se encontraba despierta, mire a Maka sorprendido y ella me sonrió levemente.

-Oh, Maka, veo que estas despierta – _Rayos... y a mí que me gusta observarla do__rmida... - _genial, me ahorraste unos cuantos Maka-chops – dije mientras le sonreía, cosa que ella correspondió, por el rabillo de mi ojo observe como el teléfono de ella comenzaba a brillar y a vibrar, de inmediato lo señale con el dedo para que se percatara de que algo pasaba con el – Mira, tu celular brilla.

-Uff... - dijo ella con molestia – Otro mensaje de Kazuo... - fruncí el ceño de inmediato

_Momento... ¡¿Otro? ¡¿Acaso llevaba un rato mensajeandose con él?_

_-_¿Como que "otro"? - pregunte mientras alzaba una ceja impaciente.

-¿No lo habías notado? - _¿Que no note qué? - _Me envía uno todos los días – dijo con simpleza, bufe molesto para calmarme y me di media vuelta.

-Yo hare el desayuno, vístete rápido – dije cerrando la puerta, por poco le doy un portazo... _Maldito Kazuo..._

Camine hacia la cocina con mi mente en otro lugar.

Seguramente le había preguntado una vez más si quería ser su pareja para el baile, y como en todo momento Maka le dijo "_me lo pensare_" o _"luego te contesto" y_ el sigue insistiendo hasta obtener una respuesta positiva, no me extrañaría si independiente de la respuesta siguiera insistiendo para ir a cualquier parte con ella...

Maka salió con pijama de su habitación mientras bostezaba, alce una ceja ¿No le había dicho que se vistiera primero?

-¿No te vestiste? - le pregunte al observarla en pijama ella se miró a sí misma.

-¿Ah? No, es que tenía demasiada hambre – dijo con una pequeña sonrisa mientras se ruborizaba.

-Bueno, déjame terminar de preparar aquí y te sirvo... ¿Puedes poner la mesa?

-Sí, claro – murmuro mientras se acercaba a la mesa y comenzaba a organizar las cosas que ya estaban en ella o iba por otras guardadas.

Una vez que desayunamos, ambos nos fuimos a cambiar de ropa y luego de que la esperarla unos minutos en el living, apareció con el uniforme del Shibusen.

-¿Porque siempre vas con uniforme si puedes ir casual? - le pregunte haciendo una mueca de disgusto, después de todo el resto de la ropa le quedaba mejor que el uniforme, que hacía que se viera más plana aun.

-Es porque yo soy una de las mejores estudiantes, y debo actuar como tal – hice otra mueca.

-No importa lo que te pongas encima, no dejaras de ser una nerd y pecho-plano... - dije en un suspiro.

_Oh no... ¡El deseo asesino de Maka es tan potente que lo puedo ver rodeándola!_

-¡Maka-chop! - grito a todo pulmón al tiempo en que me encajaba una de sus muchas enciclopedias en la cabeza.

_Mierda, de donde los saca..._

Caí al suelo y para mi desgracia no me desmaye.

-Vamos, tenemos que ir al Shibusen – dijo mientras se retiraba ofendida.

¿Era broma? Casi me deja inconsciente ¿Y quiere que vaya al Shibusen?

No, no era broma... Maka y yo caminábamos hacia el Shibusen, ella me ignoraba y yo la miraba de reojo.

-Hey, Maka... - dije llamando su atención – sobre lo que dije en la casa...

-Idiota – dijo molesta... rayos, uno trata de disculparse y ella te insulta...

Bufe molesto y mire hacia otro lado, si me insultaba no pensaba disculparme.

Rápidamente llegamos y como siempre, Maka se escondió detrás mío para que los chicos no la persiguieran y evidentemente no lo logro.

-¡Soul, ayúdame! – grito ella desesperada, yo solo reí un poco.

-¿Por qué debería? ¿No ves que los _idiotas _no saben ayudar damiselas en peligro? – le respondí con una sonrisa, eso saca por insultarme.

Maka rápidamente corrió mientras la multitud la seguía, entre que la seguía de lejos para que ver nada le pasara me topé con Black star, que hablaba muy animadamente con Tsubaki.

-Oh, Soul ¿Vienes a pedirle un consejo a tu Dios? – me pregunto mientras inflaba el pecho para verse más alto que yo.

-Eh... algo así… - Los ojos de Black brillan, está dándome miedo… - ¿Hay alguna forma en la que el resto deje de perseguir a las chicas?

-Bueno, a Tsubaki todavía no la dejan tranquila… oh, mira ahí va… - dijo señalando a Tsubaki que corría con todas sus fuerzas para que no la atraparan – Pero normalmente si le piden ir al baile enfrente de todos sus fans y ella acepta la dejan tranquila, y como nadie vio cuando le pedía a Tsubaki ir al baile, no le creen cuando ella se los dice.

-Ya veo… ¿A quién aceptaría a la pecho-plano de Maka? – le pregunte a Black star mientras ladeaba la cabeza.

-No lo sé, nunca la he visto aceptar por las buenas, siempre le insisten demasiado hasta que ella, para que se callen, acepta…

Pov Maka

Suspire, mire hacia un lado y luego hacia el otro, al parecer ya estaba a salvo… abrí con cuidado mi casillero, tal vez si hacia demasiado ruido me descubrían y ya estaba cansada de correr, suspire nuevamente y caí al suelo en un mar de invitaciones al baile provenientes del pequeño cubículo que me fue otorgado a principio de año, podría jurar que me ahogaba.

-¡Oh, mierda! – grite molesta, llevaba así días seguidos y cada vez había más cartas, todavía no sabía con quién iría al baile, tal vez con Kazuo, ya que la vez pasada no pude ir, deje las cartas botadas ahí y cerré mi casillero, en silencio camine por los pasillos.

-Sempai ~ - dijo una voz a mis espaldas, me voltee alterada.

-Kazuo, eres tu… - dije suspirando aliviada, el soltó una leve risita

-Sempai, usted sabe lo mucho que me gustaría ir con usted al baile… - dijo Kazuo mirando al suelo, se le veía nervioso - ¿Le gustaría ir conmigo? – Kazuo a pesar de ser un año menor que yo era más alto, tenía el cabello negro y le tapaba parte del ojo izquierdo y sus ojos eran verdes, realmente era atractivo.

-Kazuo, creo que me lo pensare, ya sabes tengo muchas invitaciones – dije con una sonrisa, juraría que lo vi derretirse ahí mismo.

-¡Claro sempai, usted sabe que mi invitación sigue en pie! – dijo con una sonrisa, luego se fue corriendo, suspire aliviada, realmente odiaba esto de los bailes, sobretodo porque no sabía bailar.

-¡Ya les dije que no! – escuche una voz femenina, de inmediato sentí como el piso comenzaba a moverse, me aferre de la pared, una multitud enorme rodeaba a la pobre e indefensa Tsubaki, que intentaba sin éxito huir - ¡Maka-chan, ayúdame! – grito Tsubaki al verme, todos se voltearon hacia mí.

Oh, mierda…

-¡Maka-chan! – Grito la mitad de la multitud que salió persiguiéndome, corrí como pude para que no me alcanzaran - ¡Maka-sempai no huya! – Dios esto era desesperante.

Corrí, hice lo posible por huir, pero cada vez los sentía más cerca, Dios este era mi fin, por lo menos le quite la mitad de sus neuronas a Soul y le reclame lo suficiente a papá y… no, creo que todavía no he hecho suficiente ¡no puedo morir aquí!

Algo – o alguien – Me jalo de la muñeca y me escondió entre los casilleros, sentí como me abrazaba de manera casi protectora, mi respiración se detuvo, sentí a la multitud que en un principio me perseguía detenerse desorientada e irse por el lugar equivocado, suspire aliviada y levante el rostro para ver a mi salvador ¿¡S-soul!

-¿¡S-soul! – grite, de inmediato me puso una mano en la boca para que no hiciera ruido.

-Hola Maka – malditos ojos suyos que me desorientan, momento... ¿Dónde estoy? – Tus muñecas son más delgadas de lo que creí – sonrió, con esa sonrisa que solo él sabe hacer, siento algo hirviendo en mi rostro ¿Qué será?

_Oh, mierda… me sonroje._

-Esto es a modo de disculpa por llamarte nerd pecho-plano en la casa – dijo sin quitar su sonrisa, Ay no ¿Cómo me llamo?

Solo atine a asentir, de inmediato mi orgullo volvió a mí y me separe de golpe.

-P-pues tendrás que hacer otra cosa, porque no te disculpare – desvié la mirada, bien, estoy en un corredor y me llamo Maka Albarn.

-¿Eh? – pregunto confundido, luego iba a decir algo pero se calló – Vamos a la sala, o Stein amenazara con diseccionarte de nuevo.

Asentí y caminamos en silencio, demasiado silencio.

Gracias a Soul no me encontraron en el resto del día y cuando el martirio se terminó nos dirigimos, aun en silencio, a casa.

-Hey Maka… - dijo en un susurro llamando mi atención.

-¿Si? – le pregunte mirándolo interesada, el suspiro.

-Bueno, solo porque soy buen amigo… me preguntaba si… ¿Te gustaría ir al baile conmigo?

Pov Soul.

-¿Te gustaría al baile conmigo? – Ya, lo dije, si me mata a golpes con muchos Maka-chops creo que moriré digno.

-¿A-al baile…contigo? – repitió nerviosa ¿Por qué se ponía nerviosa?

-Eh, sí... digo, para que tus fans ya no te molesten y todo eso… - dije mientras me rascaba la cabeza de manera… ¿nerviosa?

-Ah, claro… - ¿Desilusión… y eso? – Mis fans y todo eso… - Lo medito, momento crucial, si dice que no de seguro me golpea hasta la muerte… - Luego te contesto – respondió con simpleza…

_¡¿"luego te contesto"? ¡Esas son las respuestas que le das a Kazuo! ¡No a un chico cool como yo!_

-Bueno, me adelanto, tengo que ir a hacer la cena – rápidamente se fue corriendo ¿Qué le pasaba?

Maka Pov

¿Ir al baile con el idiota de Soul? No lo sé… creo que lo mejor sería preguntarle a Liz… momento, creo que eso no es lo mejor…

-Bueno, me adelanto, tengo que ir a hacer la cena – corrí lo más rápido que pude, mientras marcaba el teléfono de Tsubaki.

_Ni muerta le pido otro consejo a Liz, aunque… no salió tan mal la última vez…_

_-Alo? _

-Tsubaki, necesito que me des un consejo…

_-¿Segura que no necesitas de Black star? el siempre anda ofreciendo consejos…_

-¿Le haces publicidad a tu novio?

_-¿¡N-no-novio! – _Auch, pobre de mí tímpano, creo que lo rompió_ - ¡Black star no es mi novio!_

-Hay, pero se nota que algo pasa – una sonrisa pícara se formó en mi rostro, momento, creo que me desvió del tema… - Bueno, a lo que iba… Soul me invito al baile…

_-¿A si… y que le respondiste?_

-El problema es que todavía no sé qué responderle… - suspire pesadamente, mientras sacaba las llaves para entrar a casa, pero antes escuche a lo lejos.

_-¡Miren, ahí está Maka-sempai ~!_

_¡Mierda! ¿Fuera del Shibusen también?_

Y una vez más por quien sabe cuánta vez en el día corrí a todo lo que mis piernas me daban, no sabía por dónde corría, ni hacia donde, solo sé que una maldita pared me dejo atrapada.

-¡Sempai! Ya no podrá escapar ~ - dijo uno, _malditos pervertidos…_

Cuando sentí que era mi fin, alguien se puso con los brazos extendidos enfrente de mí.

-¡No den un paso más! - _¿Qué rayos, un __superhéroe__?_- ¡Porque Maka ira conmigo al baile!

Abrí los ojos para ver quién era el que decía semejante cosa sin mi permiso, vamos, segunda vez en el día que lo gritaría.

-¿¡Soul! – grite por la sorpresa, Soul se volteo molesto y me miro diciendo "Gracias, me reventaste el tímpano" yo solté una risita.

-Sígueme el juego – me susurro.

-Eh, si… ¡Yo iré al baile con Soul! – grite nerviosa, de inmediato todos se callaron y me miran sin creerme del todo, Soul me tomo de la cintura y aumento mi nerviosismo.

-Ya oyeron, Maka Albarn ira conmigo al baile, ahora váyanse.

La multitud se fue, y Soul también y yo me quede ahí paralizada todavía sintiendo el brazo de Soul alrededor de mi cintura, lentamente me dirigí al departamento, entre y suspire.

-Albarn, me debes un favor – me dijo Soul mientras sacaba algo de la nevera.

-Eh? – fue lo único que atine a decir.

-Sera mi pareja en el baile – finalizo y se fue a su cuarto.

_¿¡QUE!_

* * *

_**B**ueeeeno! Hasta aqui! Espero que les haya gustado!_

_**¿Q**ue sucedera en el proximo capitulo? Solo yo y mi blog que YA tiene su adelanto lo saben! Recuerden, recuerden:_

_**h** t t p : / / sentimientos-enun-papel . blogspot . com ... ahi se haya el adelanto! Espero que pasen por mi blog y me dejen un comentario *-*_

_**H**u, Hu! Vengo a invitarlos tambien a mi nuevo fic! Se llama "The old Diary" Y cuenta a travez de Maka y Soul, La historia de cuando Kami estaba en el Shibusen, junto a Spirit y todos x3_

_**B**ueeeno! Ya saben, no les cuesta nada apretar ese botoncito de alla abajo, ese amarillito de ahi! No les cuesta dejarme un..._

__.-:**¡R**eview!:-.__

_**N**yagu, Nyagu, Bye, bye!_

_***D**esaparece en una bola de humo* (?)_


	6. ¡Baile! Parte 1

_**I**m back, Girl's and boy's!_

_**¿P**uedo... saltar, gritar, trotar (?), rodar(?), llorar, sonreir, chillar y caerme de una cama gracias a sus 12 reviews?_

_**S**i que puedo! Ya que hice todo menos trotar xD y si me lo preguntan, caerse de una cama, NO es divertido ._._

_**B**ueeeno, respondere sus reviews al final del capitulo, si? *-*_

_**W**aaa, me golpeo un atacazo de inspiracion y ya estoy escribiendo el siguiente capitulo._

_**E**n lo personal este me gusto *-*, sobretodo por el final :D_

_**¿S**aben? Estoy pensando en terminarlo en uno o dos capitulos mas ¿Que opinan? ¿Lo termino o lo alargo mas y meto mas obstaculos en el amorcito de estos dos?_

_**B**ueeeno, lo dejo a la decicion de los lectores, pero ojo que si no me dicen nada lo termino al que sigue ò.o_

_**W**ell... Soul eater no me pertenece, ya saben, sino que a su creado Atsushi-sama! (?) Que dejo el manga en lo mejor ù.u... lo golpeare... (?)_

_**D**isfruten de el capitulo numero seis x3_

_**Y** disfruten de vestidos, caidas, balcones (?) y algun beso..._

_**A**sdasdasd, este capitulo se lo dedico - porque me vino en gana xD - a Mary Eruka Evans y sus "Geko ~" Ahi, es que adoro sus Gekos! x3_

* * *

Baile

Parte 1

Maka tomo su teléfono, miro la hora en el, cuatro horas y era el baile, desde el día anterior y la "heroica" hazaña que su compañero de departamento había hecho no habían cruzado palabras que no fueran "¿Me pasas la sal?", "Cambia de canal" y "Buenas noches", se habían topado dos veces en el pasillo y ni se habían mirado, nuevamente la rubia cenizo miro la hora, soltó un suspiro y marco un numero en su celular.

-Habla Liz, ¿Qué necesita ? – pregunto la voz de la mayor de las Thompson del otro lado, Maka pestañeo un poco sorprendida.

-¿Y eso? Pareces secretaria… - murmuro sorprendida, Liz nunca se rebajaría a eso, o por lo menos, no seria secretaria sin un pote de pintura para uñas a su lado.

-Ha, esto, es que con Kid hice una apuesta, si aguanto hasta una hora antes de la fiesta como su secretaria, me comprara los cuatro pinta uñas mas caros que haya en la tienda que yo quiera, el dice que no lo lograre, pero ya vera que si… - murmuro la rubia con entusiasmo, Maka soltó una risita.

-No creo que logres cumplirla… - murmuro Maka, por su lado Liz alzo una ceja confundida, solo bastaron tres palabras para que Liz tirara su trabajo al tacho de basura - ¿Vamos de compras?

El teléfono se corto, y Liz corrió, minutos después tocaba a la puerta de Maka junto a las chicas.

-¡Decidí que como no queda tiempo, nos arreglemos aquí! – grito feliz, las chicas venían con unos cuantos bolsos y Liz con cajas llenas de maquillaje, Maka no pudo hablar siquiera hasta que Tsubaki la arrastro a su pieza, Soul que había observado todo por estar sentado en el sillón, soltó una risita.

Pov Maka.

Mire asombrada a Liz, que no dejaba de sacar diferentes vestidos de los muchos bolsos que traía, preguntando cual me gustaba mas, pero nada, ninguno me convencía, todos eran o muy atrevidos, o no quedaban con mi tono de piel, o mis ojos, o mi cabello... momento... ¿Como salían tantos vestidos de un pequeño bolsito?

-Bueno... este lo escogió Chrona, yo no quería comprarlo porque no era tu estilo pero... no se... - murmuro encogiéndose de hombros, Chrona pego un saltito, cogió el vestido y lo puso enfrente mio, mis ojos se abrieron de par a par, era... perfecto, y se me hacia tan conocido... sin perder tiempo lo tome y minutos después ya lo tenia puesto.

Arregle un dobles mal hecho que había en mi vestido, lo estire un poco y me mire en el espejo.

-Maka-chan se ve muy linda – dijo Tsubaki dirigiéndose a todas las chicas.

-¡Pero ustedes también se ven excelentes! – dije mirándolas por el espejo, me mire nuevamente, Mi vestido negro era bonito, cubría los brazos con una delgada tela transparente negra también, y en la cintura llevaba un gran listón negro, a pesar de que todo en si era negro, tenia un extraño toque inocente, que a mi parecer era lindo. Mi cabello caía lacio por mis hombros y Tsubaki se había encargado de ondularlo un poco, por su parte Tsubaki llevaba un vestido con tiritas blanco arriba y cuando caía la falda se volvía negro, le quedaba bonito, solo que ella había preferido dejarse el pelo tal y como estaba, Patty se puso un vestido strapless amarillo, con dibujos de jirafas, Liz llevaba un vestido rojo que tenía una manga a un lado y en la otra era un tira y por ultimo Chrona llevaba un vestido negro también y strapless, los vuelos caían a su lado y llevaba un pequeño adorno en el pelo. Siguiente paso, maquillaje.

Liz, que ya venía preparada, saco una caja con todo tipo de maquillaje, y una por una nos fue maquillando, luego nos vimos en el espejo, nuestras pestañas se veían más grandes, nuestras mejillas parecían sonrojadas constantemente, nuestras miradas coquetas y nuestros labios tentadores.

Cruzamos miradas entre todas, nos sonrojamos un poco pero de manera natural, y después de inhalar y exhalar varias veces salimos de mi pieza, y en el living nos esperaban nuestros chicos con un terno negro.

-¡Chrona, que simétrica te ves! – Kid fue el primero en picar, yo por mi parte me dedique a mirar a Soul, que todavía no se percataba de nuestra presencia.

-¡Yahoo, Tsubaki se ve digna de su Dios! – grito mientras corría hacia ella y la tomaba de la mano como un caballero, ¿Black star como un caballero?

Ahí fue cuando nuestras miradas se cruzaron, Soul me miro de arriba abajo, esbozó una sonrisa nerviosa y se sonrojo deliberadamente.

-M-Maka… - murmuro sorprendido mientras intentaba mirar hacia otro lado, pero al parecer su mirada no lograba apartarse de mí, me sonroje.

-¿Y… Como me veo? – le pregunte mientras daba una vuelta y me acercaba a él, el retrocedió un

Poco ¿Eh, tan mal me veía?

-Tu... bueno… tu… y el vestido… maquillaje y tu… y… -balbuceaba nervioso, solté una risita, y cuando me acercaba a el, el timbre sonó ¿Quién sera?

-Eh, yo voy – murmuro nervioso mientras corría hacia la puerta - ¿¡Kazuo! – grito molesto, de inmediato corrí hacia la puerta.

-Maka-sempai, se ve hermosa ~! – grito con los ojos brillante, una gota corrió por mi sien.

-He… ¿Kazuo, que haces aquí? – le pregunte mientras cruzaba miradas con Soul.

-¿No es obvio? Vine por usted.

Soul y yo intercambiamos miradas confundidos, por un lado me sentía muy bien con Kazuo, a pesar de que fuera un poco irritante, ya que no se rendía y eso llegaba a cansarme, pero por otro lado el siempre decía que me veía linda, me trataba con respeto y estaba dispuesto a hacer todo por mi.

Pero luego estaba Soul, Soul y esa mirada carmesí suya, Soul y esa sonrisa que me dejaba atontada, Soul y sus comentarios sarcásticos... a mi lado estaba mi héroe, el que también me invito a salir, a pesar de que no decía nada de mi apariencia, a mi lado estaba mi amigo, mi celoso y atractivo amigo... un momento, ¿Dije atractivo?

Soul Pov

Cuando vi a ese acosador en la puerta, prometo que quise volarle ese rostro bonito que de nada le servia, cuando grite su nombre Maka corrió hacia mi sin creérselo del todo, cuando vio al chico con un ramo del flores en la puerta, sus mejillas adquirieron un ligero color carmín, _que adorable..._

Me miro de reojo, y luego miro al acosador, repitió la acción varias veces y luego miraba al suelo, probablemente tenia un debate consigo misma, me dedique a observarla, su vestido negro, su maquillaje, los zapatos, creo que esta sera la primera y ultima vez que pensare esto ¡Prometo no decirlo en mi mente de nuevo!

-Sabes Maka, tu rostro se ve mas lindo aun sin maquillaje – _Oh, mierda ¿No que lo ibas a decir en tu mente?_

Maka me miro sorprendida, mire el suelo maldiciéndome a mi mismo por pensar en voz alta, de reojo note como sus mejillas tomaban mas color que antes, se cubría la boca con una mano, _o la sorpresa o la molestia._

-So-soul... - musito confundida, _Mierda, me va a pegar, me va a pegar._

Kazuo observaba todo con una sonrisa, el muy imbécil pensaba lo mismo que yo, Maka me molería a librazos.

-Maka-chan ~ - murmuro Kazuo al odio de mi compañera de piso, Maka se paralizo, quise golpearlo, juro que quería tirarlo escaleras abajo.

-No la toques, fan de quinta – le dije interponiendome entre el y Maka, mi _amiga, _se aferro a mi espalda para buscar seguridad.

-S-soul tiene razón, Kazuo por favor retirate, yo iré junto a Soul al baile – dijo ocultando su rostro, Kazuo enarco una ceja sin creerle.

-Si eso es verdad dígame a la cara, dígame que este chico sera su pareja – Maka suspiro, salio de su _escondite_ y miro a Kazuo a los ojos, el chico se arrodillo – Maka, dime que no aceptas los sentimientos de quien realmente te ama – Perdón._.. ¿Que?_

Pov Maka.

_¿Que?_

¿Sus sentimientos? ¿Amor? ¿Se me estaba declarando?

-¿P-perdón? - tartamudee confundida, no tenia ningún problema en decir que Soul era mi pareja, a pesar de que el pensamiento me hiciera sonrojar, me agradaba. Pero ahora ¿Que se supone que debo decir?

-Maka albarn – dijo Kazuo adoptando una posición y tono de voz serios – Te amo...

Mis ojos se abrieron de par a par, al igual que los de Soul, cruzamos miradas confundidos, y yo no pude evitar perderme en la profundidad de esos ojos rojos como sangre, un extraño recuerdo de mi niñez me golpeo de lleno pero le reste importancia, deje el tema de Kazuo de lado y me perdí en sus ojos, aquella sensación de que ya lo conocía volvió a mi, por instinto, tome la manilla de la puerta y la cerré, dejando a Kazuo con las palabras en la boca.

-M-Maka... - tartamudeo Soul confundido, mi cuerpo se movió solo, me acerque a el y lo abrace.

-Tu eres mi pareja Soul – murmure, me sentía extraña, me ruboriza al decir eso, ¿Que rayos me pasaba?

Fin Pov's

Después de aquella extraña escena, verificaron que Kazuo se haya ido, y todos junto a sus parejas caminaron hacia el baile que se estaba efectuando dentro del Shibusen.

Nadie dijo nada en todo el trayecto de ida, a pesar de eso, todos intercambiaron miradas sonrojadas, sonrisas y pequeñas risitas.

-Maka-sempai ~ - dijeron varios chicos mientras rodeaban a la pobre rubia, algunos sacaban fotos y otros no podían con la emoción, por muy simple que fuera el vestido o el maquillaje que las chicas se pusieran, había algo que las hacia ver resplandecientes, como si tuvieran su luz propia, y los tres muchachos, no dejaron pasar ese detalle.

Black star se llevo a Tsubaki reclamando que no le podían arrebatar su pareja a un Dios, Kid no les permitía acercarse a Chrona, ya que no eran lo suficientemente simétricos como para estar con ella, las hermanas Thompson, habían desaparecido por ahí, Patty probablemente detrás de algo brillante y Liz de algún chico con dinero. Y a Maka no había forma de salvarla, la multitud casi la tragaba y Soul no lograba alcanzarla, era un verdadera lucha.

-¡Soul! - grito la chica estirando su mano, tal vez había una posibilidad mínima de que pudiera sacarla de ahí, el chico intento alcanzarla pero había mucho que los separaba.

La chica rubio cenizo fue llevaba a una zona alta, justo donde Soul no podía alcanzarla, por mucho que se estirara, no lo lograban.

-¡Salta! - le grito Soul - ¡Yo te atrapare!

-¡Ni de broma! - respondio Maka molesta ¿Quería que creyera que en efecto la iba a atrapar?

-¡Confiá en mi! - le suplico el albino, eso hizo que la chica dudara de su decisión.

-¡Pe-pero que pasara si no logras atraparme!

-¡No dejare que te caigas! - la determinación con la que Soul decía cada palabra hacia que Maka entrara cada vez mas en confianza, suspiro levemente, miro el suelo, sus fan la tenían atrapada en algo que era una especie de balcón, en el suelo estaba Soul y ella lo miraba desde arriba.

-¡Allí voy! - le grito segura, Soul asintió.

Con cuidado y miedo se sentó en el barandal, miro hacia abajo indecisa, Soul asintió con una sonrisa para darle valor. Pego un saltito y sintió el aire a su alrededor, vio todo caer rápidamente y luego sintió como unos fuertes brazos la atrapaban, por inercia abrazo el cuello de Soul buscando seguridad, los fans desesperados empezaron a buscar la forma de bajar. Soul con Maka en brazos comenzó a correr, Maka sintió como era cargada como una princesa, y se ruborizo levemente. Soul entro nuevamente al Shibusen, pero esta vez se escabulleron por los pasillos. Soul suspiro cansado bajo a Maka y ambos se quedaron en el suelo sentados, al mismo tiempo comenzaron a reír, esa situación realmente era tonta. Maka miro de reojo a Soul, como reía a carcajada limpia, se veía tan feliz y lindo, sin contar su actitud de caballero.

Pov Maka.

Sentí mi corazón acelerarse, Soul sonreía alegremente, mientras hacia que mis mejillas adquirieran un bello color carmín, todavía podía sentir los brazos de Soul rodeándome, su mirada decidida, su sonrisa, todo eso hizo que involuntariamente soltara un suspiro. Este sentimiento era extraño y único, ¿Acaso me había enamorado de mi compañero?

Suspire nuevamente y Soul me miro de reojo, ambos sonreímos, el color aumento en mi rostro, mi corazón palpitaba cada vez mas rápido, Soul corrió un mechón de cabello que caía encima de mis ojos, me miro fijamente, mientras acercaba su rostro hacia el mio, sentía mi corazón salir de mi pecho, sentí nuestros labios rozarse y súbitamente me beso.

* * *

_**A**ww, miren, si igual me quedo largo :D..._

_**L**o se, lo se, describir vestidos no se me da de lo mejor, pero hice lo que pude, ya?_

_**Y**a sabe ~ Adelantos siempre en mi blog :D, en mi paginita de por ahi (?)_

_**B**ueeeno, reviews! *-*_

_**T**he Emptiness: Que bueno que te haya gustado ~ Nee? Te gusto este tambien? *-*, dime que sii ~ _

_**M**: Si! Soul y sus celos son lo mejor! Es taaan sersy xD, Creo que... Tsubaki? Aunque, pensandolo bien, ni siquiera ella los aceptaria xD, que bueno que te guste :D_

_**n**atsu02: Si, mas tontos que mandarse indirectas entre si xD Si! Aqui van al baile juntos, pero todavia no bailaran D:! En la segunda parte si *-*, jajajaja, los hermanos siempre estan para jodernos las vidas! :D! (?)_

_**C**andy-san: Yeah! Que bueno que me dejaras un review *-*, te gusto este capitulo? Espero que si :D_

_**V**aleziiTha: Una vez mas? Yeah! Si te lo llevas todo te regalamos un peluche de Soul de regalo que dice "Si, tu eres muy cool" (?) 8D, me empienzan a caer bien tus "Lalala ~" :D... Y si nos pagas por el "Soul" te regalamos una Maka de peluche x3, que le da un Maka-chop a Soul xD, Joajoajoajoa, espero que este capitulo te haya gustado, y que me dejes un review :D_

_**L**iz Wland hc: Apareces? Asi como de la nada? Yeah! Que cool! Tienes que enseñarme como hacer eso (?) Perdon si tarde u.u, espero que te guste haya gustado el capitulo y que me dejes un bello review 8D_

_**K**asumi-Keiko11: Kaaaasu-chan x3! Si me regalas un Soul :D (?) xD, See, Soul es taaan sobreprotector x3, incluso en este capitulo :D, Ñañaña! Espero que este capitulo te haya gustado! Ñañaña! Y que te pases por mi blog de nuevo 8D_

_**j**uliacoolgirl11: Hey ~ yo quiero mas capitulos de tus fics 8D, y si, si le gusto *-*, que bueno que te guste este fic y los otros 8D, ahora tengo otro mas xD, que esta por ahi xD_

_**N**aomi Shimizu: Naomi-chan! ! 8D, Sempai ~ Tengo un compañero que es como Kazuo, realmente es estresante D:! Si, a las pobres los persiguen unos pervertidos ò.o, pero no se preocupen! Soul el Superhero esta aqui para salvarlas xD es que Soul es tan endemoniadamente (?) Cool! ! Algodon de dulce? *Se lo come y Naomi se cae al suelo* Hola de nuevo xD_

_**t**he-lady-of-darkness-97: Yeah! Ya puse otro capitulo del diario de Kami xD, Nee ~ Te gusto? *-* Dime que sii ~?_

_**M**ary-sempai ~: Dos de la mañana? Me dejan un review a las dos de la mañana *-*! Si! yo tambien me imagine a Soul como bebe! Y se veia taaan cute! Si! Nada mejor que el pervertido de Soul viendo a Maka dormir! Me lo imagino tan concentrado analizando las facciones de Maka *o* *Babea* xD, Si xD, Tsubaki puede ser mala cuando quiere xD, no te preocupes, la quieran viola o no, Soul the Superhero (?) Esta aqui para salvarla! Baa! Si tus fics tienen casi los mismos capitulos de los mios! Y este tiene 41 y tienes uno que tiene 120... y algo! ! Yeah! Soy cool! x3! Amoo tus Gekos ~!_

_**M**umi evans elric: Senpai? *-*! ! *Rueda (?)* See, es que ellas son muy cool's! Entre Soul y Kazuo hay una fuerte rivalidad ò.o *Saltan chispitas* Espero que te haya gustado este capitulo y que me dejes un review! ! ! Nos vemos! Te cuidas tu tambien ;D._

_**Y**a... Termine de responder todo Fiiu ~ *suspira* Como me canse (?) _

_**B**ueeeno! Tratare de traerles el proximo capitulo lo mas pronto posible! Ya saben! ¿Lo termino en el siguiente o lo alargo? _

_**A**sdasdasd, y todo adelanto en mi blog!_

_**N**eee ~ Dejenme un review, si?_

_**N**o sean malitas ~!_

_**W**ell, me laargo!_

_**G**aaaaoooow!_

_**H**ime!_

_*Shit! Kasu-chan tiene razon! Fucking Word que me cambia algunas palabras, bueno, ya no dice "Dibujasen" era "Shibusen" Lol! xD, bueno pasen por mis otros fics *-*_


	7. ¡Baile! Parte 2

_**- s**e esconde detras de una pila de cosas y se pone un gorro de soldadito que se le cae (?)- ¡Ni se les ocurra acercarseme!_  
_**L**o se ù.u, dos meses sin este capitulo, del cual sinceramente, no me gusto del todo ¿Sera que ando demaciado exigente?_

_**B**ueno, no tengo tiempo en 10 minutos mas llega mi mamá, y yo deberia estar estudiando hace como una hora (?)_

_**¡J**oder! No les contestare ni una cuestion! ¿Saben porque? ¡He contestado los reviews unas cuatro veces y cada vez que lo guardo se borra! -patea su computador- ¡Que rabia!_

_**¡Y**a, si Soul Eater no me pertence!_

_**I**nner: Baka, calmate -le tira una mejilla-_

_**W**aaa! -Se va echa furia-_

_**I**nner: Bien, disfruten ustedes lectores, y disculpen a la loca que... -mira hacia Hime- ¡No rompas el poster de Soul & Maka! -se va tras ella-_

_**¡Q**ue rabia! -se calma un poco-_

_**D**isfruten del capitulo numero 7, pero todavia 6 (?)_

_**Y** disfruten, de un baile, una entrometida, y un recuerdo._

* * *

Baile

Parte 2

Pov Soul

La bese sin miedo a ser rechazado, realmente no me importaba, solo el echo de sentir el roce de sus labios hacia que todo dejara de importarme ¿Que era esta sensación tan cálida? Sin siquiera notarlo mi cuerpo se movió por si solo, sin siquiera obtener una respuesta de ella, me separe y me miro sonrojada unos segundos, para luego voltear su vista hacia un lado, sonreí al ver lo bella que se veía con aquel sonrojo en sus mejillas ¿Momento, que he dicho?

Pov Maka

Desvié la mirada sonrojada, tomo delicadamente mi mano y me guió a través de los pasillos vacíos del Shibusen. No sabia a donde nos dirigíamos, caminábamos por lugares por donde nunca me intereso caminar, pero de un momento a otro lo note; la sala de música.

-Soul ¿Hacia donde vamos? - le pregunte tímidamente, primera vez que me atrevía a hablar desde que sus labios se toparon con los míos.

-Hacia un lugar donde me gusta pasar tiempo a solas – murmuro sin voltearse a verme, cosa que me molesto un poco.

Se detuvo enfrente de la puerta, suspiro un poco y giro la manilla con una mano, ambos entramos a la sala, había un piano negro, solté una risita al notar que Soul estaba con un terno que combinaba con el lugar, a un lado había un antiguo toca discos rojo, el lugar era un poco tétrico, pero se ajustaba a la personalidad de Soul.

-¿Tocas el piano? - pregunte maravillada al verlo sentarse enfrente de este.

-Algo así... - dijo haciendo una mueca de disgusto – Solo te diré, que esta melodía soy yo – murmuro con auto suficiencia, me senté en una silla que había por ahí, atenta a cada sonido que el pudiera producir.

Comenzó a tocar una melodía oscura y retorcida, pero de alguna forma me fascino, cerré los ojos para mayor concentración, podía ver como Soul deslizaba sus dedos con rapidez por encima de las teclas blancas y negras. Después de uno o dos minutos la melodiosa canción termino y me levante de mi asiento para aplaudirle.

-¿Te gusto? - pregunto con un leve deje de emoción en su rostro, asentí sonriente.

-A pesar de ser una melodía extraña, me gusta, concuerda contigo... - murmure sonrojada, mientras desviaba la mirada, por un momento la sensación de los cálidos labios de Soul oprimiéndose contra los míos, volvió, y mis mejillas se tiñeron del color mas intenso posible.

-¿Quieres bailar? - me pregunto mientras se acercaba al toca discos.

-Pero.. yo no se bailar... - murmure deprimida, me gustaría bailar con Soul, pero probablemente lo pisaría.

-No importa – dijo mientras sonreía torcidamente – Yo te guió – esas dos palabras me transmitieron una confianza inhumana..

-De acuerdo – murmure mientras asentía.

Su mano en mi cintura, y la miá en su hombro, nuestras dos manos unidas y nuestros rostros peligrosamente cerca, sumándole a eso, podía sentir, nuestras almas en sintonia.

Comenzamos a danzar al ritmo del otro, insistentemente veía mis pies, preocupada de no pisarlo ¿Que era este sentimiento que hacia a mi corazón acelerarse tanto? ¿Porque mis mejillas se sonrojaban al solo pensar en el? ¿Que es este cálido sentimiento Soul?

Me deje llevar por la seguridad que Soul me transmitía, el calor que se expandía por mi cuerpo al mínimo contacto entre nosotros, podía sentirlo en todo mi cuerpo. Abrí mis ojos, que mantenía cerrados, nuestras miradas se cruzaron y mi corazón latió mas rápido de lo normal. Me sonrió dulcemente como solo el sabia hacerlo, se acerco lentamente hacia mi, ya sabia lo que sucedería, pero detenerlo no estaba entre mis planes.

Pov Soul

Estos sentimientos que siento cuando estoy a su alrededor, lo supe desde que la vi, me enamore a primera vista. Sonara cursi de un chico tan cool como yo, pero creo que me he enamorado de la chica que tengo enfrente, de la nerd come-libros Maka Albarn. Sin vacilar me acerco a su rostro, mientras veo que sus mejillas aumentan de color y tímidamente cierra sus ojos aceptando el beso que estoy dispuesto a darle.

De la nada acabo en el suelo, con una chica peliazul encima que ronronea como si de una gata se tratara, mientras refriega su rostro contra mi hombro, levanta la vista y puedo ver unos ojos amarillentos, mi corazón se detiene al percatarse de quien es, pero casi se rompe al notar los ojos cristalinos de Maka.

-¡Dejame! -le exijo molesto para que me suelte, mas no me hace caso.

-¡Claro que no, tu eres mi prometido! -maldigo a mis padres todas las veces necesarias por comprometerme con una niñata como esta, que nunca me deja tranquilo, ni en mis peores sueños.

Busco la mirada ojijade de Maka, mi corazón se paralizo al notar las lagrimas cayendo por sus mejillas, sus delicadas manos tapando su boca, y aquellos labios que ansiaba tocar otra vez.

Maka retrocedió asustada, tambaleándose confundida y antes de que pueda explicarle la situación, salio del lugar sin rumbo fijo.

_Maka... Esto... esto no es lo que parece..._

Pov Maka.

¿Quien era ella? ¿Que hacia aquí? Y lo mas importante... ¿Cual era su relación con Soul?

-Soul-kun ~! - ronroneo la chica afirmándose a su brazo. No note en que momento me había empujado, lanzándome al suelo

-¡Dejame! - le exigió molesto.

-¡Claro que no, tu eres mi prometido!

Mi mundo se quebró, las lagrimas cayeron rápidamente por mis mejillas, cubrí mis boca con ambas manos para ocultar el asombro y corrí desesperada. Solo quería huir de aquella pesadilla.

¿Porque me haces esto, Soul?

Las lagrimas caían por doquier sin que yo pudiera controlarlas, lo único que quería era dejar de luchar, aquella chica ¿Era su prometida? Por lógica ella ya había ganado la batalla... ¿Porque sentía que ese lugar me correspondía a mi?

Siento un dolor en mi pecho por mis propias palabras ¿Porque dolía? Soul era mi amigo, mi compañero, pero... Nos habíamos besado ¿Eso nos convierte en mas que amigos?

-¡Maldición! -grite molesta conmigo misma, por confundirme con cosas que no deberían confundirme- Que siento por ti Soul... -susurre confundida.

Siempre sentí que lo conocía, como si desde antes ya sintiera algo por el, me pregunto si sera aquello que Tsubaki siente por Black Star ¿Amor?

Nunca me lo plantee antes, sentir amor por alguien, un sentimiento mas allá de la comprensión humana, pero... ¿Enamorarme de Soul?

La sola idea hacia que me sonrojara mas de lo normal.

Pov Soul.

Luego de que logre soltarme de esa chica que hace años que no veía me prepare para correr tras Maka, pero la chica se apego a mi pierna.

-¡Suéltame Kaoru! -le grite molesto, mas la chica solo me apretó con mas fuerza.

-¡No!¡Porque Soul se ira detrás de esa pecho-plano sin gracia! ¿Acaso Kaoru no le es suficiente?¡No sabe las dietas y cosas extrañas que seguí por usted! -grito mientras me abrazaba con mas fuerza, bufe molesto, la tome de los hombros y la sacudí un poco para que me mirara- ¿Soul...sama?

Sin pensarlo dos veces la abofetee.

-¡No tenias que hacer eso! -le grite enfurecido, siempre llegando a tales extremos por mi- ¡Comprende que es un matrimonio arreglado! ¡No estoy dispuesto a casarme con alguien a quien no amo! -las lagrimas caían por sus mejillas mientras separaba sus labios sorprendida- Me he enamorado de alguien más, la chica que salio corriendo, ahora debo ir por ella si realmente la amo.

General Pov.

Dejo a la chica atrás, que con desilusión lo vio alejarse. Soul corrió rápidamente por los pasillos en busca de Maka, que entre recuerdos y lagrimas se tambaleaba por el lugar.

Se levanto con brusquedad y apretó los puños con fuerza, una mezcla de rabia y celos le estaban invadiendo.

-No tardara en caer, Soul-sama... -susurro entre risitas, ocultando un oscuro secreto del que solo ella sabia.

Diviso a lo lejos sus rubios cabellos, y sin dudarlo corrió a su alcance.

-¡Maka! -grito ferozmente, la chica se volteo sorprendida e oculto su rostro entre sus rodillas

-So-soul... -susurro temerosa.

-Maka... -repitió mientras se acercaba a ella y se sentaba a su lado, sin tener claro que era lo que debía decirle- Bueno yo...

-No hay necesidad de que me expliques, yo entiendo que te casaras con ella y...

-¡No seas tonta! -le grito de la nada, ella le quedo viendo sorprendida- No me casare con ella... es un matrimonio arreglado que hicieron mis padres cuando tenia unos cinco años, ellos se habían enojado, porque había conocido a una chica de mi edad, y sin saberlo le había propuesto matrimonio.

-¿¡E-enserio! ¿Tan pequeño y ya pidiendo matrimonio?

Soul rió unos momento ante su reacción.

-Ni siquiera yo sabia lo que hacia, pero mis padre dijeron que no estaba a mi nivel, y que debía casarme con Kaoru cuando cumpliera 16. A pesar de que Kaoru lleva años siguiéndome me la he arreglado para evitarla por un tiempo, pero al parecer ahora se entero de donde estaba... -Soul suspiro molesto y Maka se le unió.

-Mi mamá me contó una vez, que cuando era pequeña, en un parque me pidieron matrimonio, y que aunque acepte luego tuve que irme -ambos rieron por las casualidades del destino

-Hey, Maka -musito Soul de la nada, ambos se miraron unos segundos, mientras inconscientemente acercaban sus rostros.

-¿Si? -pregunto perdida en los ojos rojizos del albino.

-¿Que harías si yo te digo que te a...?

-Soul-sama~ -susurro la peliazul apareciendo de la nada, Soul bufo molesto y Maka se dedico a observar el suelo.

-Que -hablo el albino tajante, mientras observaba a la chica con mirada molesta.

-Su madre dice que tiene que acompañarme a casa -sonrió triunfante al ver el rostro de desilusion que la rubia ponía.

-No vivo con mi madre, no tengo porque hacerle caso -Kaoru le miro con odio.

-¿Entonces prefiere que una dama como yo se valla sola de noche? -La escenita se volvía tan sobre actuada, que a Maka comenzaba a darle risa.

-Por mi, bien -el albino sonrió de medio lado al ver como los ojos amarillentos de la chica lo fulminaban con la mirada.

-¡Que tiene esa niñata que no tenga yo! -grito ya cansada y molesta.

-¿Maka? Pues todo, es amable a su manera, es linda cuando se sonroja y cuando llora se me rompe el corazón -sentencio Soul, Maka le miro sorprendida con las mejillas teñidas de un rojo intenso.

-Ugh -susurro la chica asqueada por toda la _miel_ que tenia el lugar- Es igual que hace varios años.

Ambos le miraron interrogantes.

-¿Que? ¿Es que no recuerdan lo que sucedió hace diez años? -albino y rubia negaron confusos- Que mala memoria... -la chica había dejado la formalidad de lado y hablaba como una princesa malcriada- Cuando ustedes dos eran unos enanos, se conocieron en un parque, claro que yo llegue después... ¿Es que no lo recuerda? ¡Si hasta este tonto -apunto hacia Soul- le pidió matrimonio a la rubiecita! -para luego apuntar hacia Maka.

Soul pov.

¡Lo había olvidado por completo! Ahora todo cuadraba, Maka había sido mi primer amor...

Maka pov

¿¡Eh! ¿Había sido él, el que me había propuesto matrimonio? Tienen que estar bromeando...

General Pov.

Ambos chicos recordaron detalladamente la escena, el atardecer de fondo, ambos pequeños tomados de la mano, y una promesa que hasta ahora los mantenía unidos.

* * *

_**G**rrr! (Si, eso es un gruñido) ¡Que rabia, que rabia, que rabia!_

_**¡P**ara variar que todavia no estoy satisfecha con este capitulo!_

_**¡G**rrr! (Sigue gruñendo)_

_**C**ualquier falta de ortografia, incoherencia y demaces, me dicen, que ando en otra..._

_**¡C**ada review hace que Maka este un pelin mas cerca de ser la novia de Soul :D!_

_**¡G**aaaoooow!_

_**H**ime _


	8. Recuerdos

_**O**MG, sí, soy yo, no soy ninguna réplica, ni holograma ni otra clase de locura._

_**C**omo habran notado, morí y renací(?)_

_**N**aah, la verdad estaba en esa cosa odiada por todos, periodo de pruebas._

_**N**o, no los tonteo, al menos en mi país, estoy empezando una nueva etapa en mi colegio, lo cual implica doble de esfuerzo y mínimo tres pruebas por semana, por lo qué, no me queda mucho tiempo libre._

_**H**oy tuve dos pruebas y mañana tengo otra más è.e_

_**P**ero me escapé un poco para actualizar de ¡Una vez por todas! Y aquí me tienen._

_**S**olo me queda agradecerles por haber esperado, que les guste el capitulo, y como ando corta de tiempo, no podré contestar nada é.e_

_**D**isfruten de uno de los últimos capitulos._

_**Y** disfruten de un par de almas, que luego de mucho tiempo, volvieron a reunirse._

* * *

Recuerdos._  
_

_~Pov Maka~_

_¿Por qué siento que lo conozco?_ ¡Cuantas veces me formulé esa pregunta! Nunca creí que realmente fuera cierto, cada vez que temía de algo, él estaba ahí, cuando esos fans me acorralaron en un callejón, él salió valeroso de la nada, dispuesto a enfrentarse contra ellos. Cuando estuve apunto de lanzarme por ese balcón, el apareció allí, prometiendo atraparme. Siempre, el siempre ha estado ahí.

Y claro, ahora vengo a recordarlo, todo, aquella chica, Kaoru, a Soul, aquel día, con el sol quemando y los columpios de aquel parque meciéndose levemente.

_~Flashback~_

La pequeña rubia cenizo miraba atentamente el sol, que jadeante hacía lo posible por mantenerse en su lugar, un atardecer hermoso.

—¡Maka-chan! —gritó la pequeña Tsubaki, sentándose en el columpio a un lado de Maka—, ¿Segura que no quieres venir a mi casa? Está oscureciendo.

Maka negó repetidas veces con la cabeza.

—No, no. Esperaré aquí, no tarda en llegar.

—Maka-chan, que Marie-sensei haya dicho que hoy encontrarías a tu primer amor en el parque no implica que realmente vaya a pasar...—Tsubaki intentó hacerla entrar en razón, pero Maka era testaruda.

—Tsubaki-chan, esperaré aquí —dijo con decisión acomodándose en el columpio.

Tsubaki bufó, rendida.

—¿Qué haré si te enfermas? —Maka no contestó, Tsubaki suspiró—. No correré ese riesgo —se sacó su propio chaleco y la puso en los hombros de su amiga, luego le sonrió con un deje maternal.

—Gracias Tsubaki —agradeció sonriente.

—De nada Maka-chan —Tsubaki hizo una pequeña reverencia y se fue dando brincos antes de que la noche cayera y el frío se apoderara del lugar.

Maka observó, con la vista perdida, la salida del sol, y la entrada de la luna.

Ahora todo estaba oscuro, ahora hacia frío, agradeció nuevamente a Tsubaki por haberle prestado abrigo.

Los faroles de el parque en el que se hallaba se encendieron todos al mismo tiempo, Maka sonrió al tener más luz, luego bufó al darse cuenta que veía menos estrellas.

—¡Por aquí, por aquí! —escuchó voces a la lejanía, pasos, las hojas rugiendo al ser pisadas, se mantuvo en silencio, quieta, atenta a cada sonido o movimiento.

Un chico de su misma estatura, voló por encima de los matorrales y aterrizó enfrente de Maka.

La chica se resbaló del columpio por la sorpresa y sufrió el mismo destino que él pequeño chico.

Al incorporarse, el chico estaba enfrente suyo, estirándole una mano, ofreciéndole ayuda.

Aceptó tímidamente la ayuda y se levantó del suelo.

—¡No debe estar muy lejos! —nuevamente, las voces.

El chico pareció alterado, tomó nuevamente a Maka de la mano y la obligó a seguirlo, ella debido a la sorpresa no rechistó.

Sintió los brazos de aquel chico alrededor de su cuello, sintió nervios, aunque no lo entendió.

Lo observó, lo analizó. Cabello blanco como la nieve, ojos rojizos, que la miraban penetrantes.

Al sentir aquella mirada de rubí encima suyo, se sintió sonrojar.

Abrió la boca para decir algo, pero las voces, de los adultos buscando insistentemente algo, _o a alguien_, la interrumpieron.

El chico se tensó, al igual que Maka.

Cuando el peligro pasó y los adultos se retiraron, Maka se permitió respirar.

Ambos se sentaron en el pasto.

—Lamento eso...—dijo él, adoró su voz por alguna razón.

—No te preocupes.

—¿Qué hacías aquí tan tarde? —preguntó él con curiosidad.

—Puedo hacerte la misma pregunta —respondió, sonriendo.

—Si tú quieres, pero yo pregunté primero.

Maka bufó.

—Vale, mi profesora dijo que si venía hoy al parque y esperaba, conocería a mi primer y único amor, así que aquí estoy. ¿Cual es tu excusa?

—Vengo huyendo de mi casa —admitió con simpleza.

—¿Y tus padres? ¿No te buscan? —preguntó sin entender del todo.

—No, todavía ni siquiera deben notar que me fui, los que venían persiguiéndome me vieron, de otra manera no sabrían. ¿Los tuyos no se preocupan porque ya halla anochecido?

—No, vivo con mi madre, pero hoy tengo que dormir en casa de papá, y salió con alguna mujer por ahí —frunció el ceño—, así que no debe ni saber que estoy fuera.

El albino pegó un saltito.

—Ah, lo olvidaba, soy Soul.

—Yo soy Maka. Maka Albarn.

—Mi apellido es Evans, pero pronto dejará de serlo —Soul miró hacia un costado, molesto.

—Soul Evans... creo haber leído de la familia Evans en algún lado...

—Probablemente escuchaste de mi hermano —Soul bufó.

—No, la verdad, mi papá una vez me llevó a un concierto de piano ¿Eras tú? —sus ojos brillaron, llenos de esperanza.

Soul sonrió.

—Mi hermano toca el violín y yo el piano.

—Recuerdo que cuando escuché tu melodía... me dieron escalofríos —la expresión de Soul se ensombreció—, pero por alguna razón... me encantó.

Su mirada rojiza se posó en sus ojos verdes.

—¿De verdad? Todos creen que toco teclas al azar.

—Yo creo que tienen algún significado oculto.

—Y lo tienen.

—¡Maka! —la pequeña Albarn pegó un saltito, era la voz de su madre.

—¿Mamá? —se levantó del suelo y miró hacia donde podría estar su madre.

—M-maka, antes de que te vallas —Soul tironeó de un pedazo de su chaleco para llamar su atención.

—¿Sí?

—¿Te veré algún día?

—No lo sé, uno nunca sabe las vueltas del destino —Maka sonrió infantilmente.

—¡Casate conmigo!

—¿Qué? —Maka lo miró sorprendida ¿Sabía acaso a que se refería con eso?

—¿Sabes realmente lo que es casarse con alguien? Yo me convertiría en tu esposa y...

—Esposita —corrigió—, ya que somos pequeños —Soul sonrió—. Si sé de que hablo, eres la única niña capaz de comprender el mensaje que tienen mis melodías en piano.

Un bello sonrojo apareció en el rostro de la pequeña Maka, que comenzó a jugar con sus coletas.

—¿Aceptas? Las vueltas de la vida harán que nos volvamos a encontrar —Soul tomó el meñique de la chica y lo unió con el suyo.

—¿Y si no es así? —preguntó la chica con duda, y la mirada fija en sus dedos unidos simbolizando una promesa.

—Sí será, ya lo verás.

—¡Maka! —gritó nuevamente la señora Albarn—. Maka ¿donde estas?

—¡Soul-sama! —ambos giraron sus rostros confundidos por aquella cuarta voz.

Una pequeña chica, de cabello largo y azul, junto a un par de ojos amarillentos, aparecieron de entre los arbustos. Habrá tenido un año menos que Soul y Maka.

—Kaoru —Soul gruñó molesto, Maka no entendía nada.

—¡Soul-sama~! —chilló la niña con alegría—. Hasta que lo encuentro, me dejó a la mitad de baile para festejar nuestro compromiso.

Soul hizo una mueca, mientras que Maka sabía perfectamente que la palabra 'compromiso', venían antes de 'matrimonio'. Sabía que ella era la 'prometida' de Soul. Y que la chica de enfrente... también lo era.

Frunció el ceño, molesta.

—¿Comprometido, eh? —susurró. Maka se levantó con cuidado, limpió su hermoso vestido, y comenzó a retirarse.

—¡Maka! ¿A donde vas?

—Donde mi madre ¿Qué no ves? —la mirada increíblemente expresiva de la rubia penetró profundamente en el alma del chico, estaba herida.

—P-pero, no me has dicho si te casaras conmigo...

—¿Casarme? ¿Contigo? ¿No es que te casaras con la chica esa? —apuntó hacia Kaoru con molestia.

—Es un matrimonio arreglado, no pienso casarme con alguien a quien no quiero. Por eso es que quiero casarme contigo, Maka.

Maka se estremeció, y aquél dulce sonrojo volvió a su rostro.

—Si nos volvemos a ver... nos casamos, ¿vale? —fue lo último que dijo, antes de ir por su madre que seguía llamándola.

Soul sonrió torcidamente.

—Nos veremos en un futuro no muy lejano, futura esposita —luego, soltó una risita infantil.

_~Fin flashback~_

Maka se quedó estática. Kaoru soltó una risotada irónica.

—Par de tarados.

—Deja de ser una niñata malcriada —gruñó Soul.

—Ya da lo mismo ser o no malcriada, ser o no linda. Tú, Soul, te casaras conmigo, porque así tus padres lo quieren, no les importa tu opinión.

Maka apretó los puños, era cierto.

—Querido, Soul —dijo Kaoru con una sonrisita burlesca—. Por ahora me iré, futuro esposo. —La chica dio media vuelta, y comenzó a caminar por los pasillos—, pero yo que tú, me preocupo de tus cosas, pueden no seguir en tu hogar, recuerda que tus padres tienen mucho poder.

De la chica solo quedó una mancha oscura en el fondo del pasillo, que se iba perdiendo cada vez más y más.

—Soul...—habló Maka, con la mirada gacha.

—¿Qué sucede? —Soul volteó el rostro hacia la ojijade, llevándose una sorpresa.

Maka se acercó a él y unió los labios de ambos en un dulce beso, el cual fue corto, debido a los nervios de la chica, pero Soul no dudó en corresponderle.

—Te quiero —sentenció ella, escondiendo su rostro en el cuello del chico, nerviosa.

—¿Sabes? Seguimos comprometidos, nos volvimos a ver.

La chica se estremeció, nerviosa.

—Además, tú fuiste la que lo dijo.

—P-pero era una niña...

—¿No te quieres casar conmigo?

—¡No es eso! —Maka comenzó a balbucear cosas nerviosa, Soul soltó una risita, le dio un beso en la comisura de los labios y se levantó.

—¿Vamos ya? Los chicos deben estar preocupados, y tal vez toquen algún vals y podamos bailar —le tendió la mano y sonrió torcidamente.

Maka sonrió, tomó su mano y se levantó.

…

_¿Soul? ¿Me amas?_

_¿Soul? ¿Me quieres?_

_Soul, yo a ti sí._

_Soul, me estoy enamorando de ti._

…

Kid y Chrona bailaban un lento, mientras Tsubaki acompañaba a Black star que no dejaba de comer, Soul y Maka entraron a la escena tomados de la mano, y se sentaron a un costado de Tsubaki, que miraba sonriente al chico estrella, algo que Maka nunca comprendería.

—Black, ¿No te cansas? Comes demasiado.

—Viejo —balbuceó el chico con comida en la boca—, nunca me cansaría de la comida.

Tsubaki tomó una servilleta y le limpió la comisura de los labios al chico, que terminaba de tragar.

—No entiendo como Tsubaki no se aburre. —soltó Maka entre risitas.

Luego de un rato, Black notó que los chicos seguían de la mano.

—¡Wow!, pero que tenemos aquí, veo que están intentando adelantarse a su Dios ¡Pues nada de eso! —Black tomó a la pobre pelinegra de la mano y la atrajo hacia él, al tiempo que le daba un beso en los labios, dejando a la pobre chica, sonrojadisima.

—Wow —dijo Maka, sosteniendo a Tsubaki, que estaba al borde del colapso.

—¿Qué? —Black star se encogió de hombros—. Hace tiempo que quería hacer eso.

Soul soltó una suave carcajada, al tiempo que se acercaba a Maka y le susurraba al oído pícaramente;

—Yo quiero hacer esto ahora —tomó el mentón de la rubia y la besó nuevamente, Black star aplaudió y varios de los fans de la chica, aplicaron tirarse por la ventana.

—Ahh, el amor... —susurró Stein, observando cuidadosamente todo.

_Y la velada, continúa._

—Te gusta observar a los chicos ¿Eh? —Stein se sobresaltó suavemente.

—Marie, ¿Por qué no estás bailando abajo con alguien?

—Porque no hay nadie con quien quiera bailar —la profesora llegó a un costado del profesor y se quedó a su lado—. Recuerdo cuando eramos jóvenes, ¿Recuerdas que yo te invité al baile y tú me rechazaste?

—Sí, fue porque no quería venir, pero Spirit-sempai me obligó, y terminamos bailando de todas maneras.

—Stein... —Marie miraba el cielo estrellado, recordando.

—¿Hm?

—¿Me amaste? —la pregunta cayó como un balde de agua fría encima del profesor.

—Te amé, y todavía lo hago —Marie se sonrojó y evitó mirar a su ex pareja—. ¿Tú me amaste?

—Claro que lo hice.

—¿Entonces por qué terminaste conmigo?

—Porque me fuí de Death City, Stein, y tenía la esperanza de que si te dejaba libre, en mi ausencia encontrarías a alguien a quien amar tanto como a mi.

—Marie, te rogué que te quedaras conmigo... ¿Realmente creíste que habría alguien tan especial como tú? Ya sabes la clase de hombre insensible que soy, para decirte esto, debo sentir mucho —Stein se levantó de su silla, apagó su cigarro y miró a Marie directamente.

Marie suspiró, agotada.

—El amor es una droga, y creo que los jóvenes de allá bajo son tan adictos como nosotros.

—Stein, ¿te puedo pedir un último favor?

—Sí.

—¿Baila conmigo esta noche?

_Y él no puedo negarse a tan noble petición_.

—Linda noche, ¿no? —Maka rebuscó entre las llaves de su llavero, mientras intentaba con sueño abrir la puerta del apartamento.

—Sí, fue bastante agradable. —Soul bostezó, agotado.

—Lo único que quiero es dormir...

Maka logró abrir la puerta y ingresó al apartamento, al tiempo que prendía la luz del comedor.

—¿Soul? —Maka notó algo raro en su living.

—¿Qué pasó aquí?

Los muebles estaban revueltos, algunos cojines rasgados, y la pobre gata morada temblaba en el suelo.

—¡Nyan, Maka-chan! —la gata corrió a los brazos de su dueña, Soul pasó por alto el echo de que la gata estuviera hablando, y se concentró en la al parecer, importante información que la felina traía.

—Blair, ¿qué pasó aquí?

—Vinieron muchas personas, no sé como entraron, venían con una niña de cabello azul... —la gata se revolvió incomoda en los brazos de su dueña, buscando seguridad—. Se llevaron cosas del cuarto de Soul-kun.

Soul rápidamente caminó a su cuarto, en efecto, la mitad de éste faltaba, gruñó molesto.

—¿Quien pudo...?

—Kaoru fué —aclaró Soul—, bueno, fueron mis padres, el poder de mis padres, guiados por la rabia de Kaoru.

—Pe-pero... ¿Por qué?

—Es una amenaza. —Soul tomó un papel que había quedado pegado en su puerta, decía;

"Cuida tus pertenencias, de todo tipo, querido Soul."

Soul recordó las últimas palabras de la chica "..._yo que tú, me preocupo de tu cosas, pueden no seguir en tu hogar, recuerda que tus padres tienen mucho poder..._"

—Tsk, maldita Kaoru, malditos padres, malditos matrimonios arreglados.

—Soul —murmuró Maka dejando a la gata en el suelo—. ¿Qué haremos?

El albino suspiró, al tiempo que tomaba una de las manos de la chica y entrelazaban sus dedos, ambos sonrieron inconscientemente.

—¿Qué más? Luchar, no planeo casarme con nadie que no seas tú.

Y los colores, nuevamente subieron a su rostro, la rubia lo miró a los ojos, estos brillaban.

…

_¿Sabes Soul?_

_Ahora lo sé._

_A pesar de que sé que ahora no me estas escuchando._

_Hey, te amo._

...

* * *

_**T**al vez enloquecí, talvez no lo hice, lo más probable es que sí, lo hice xd._

_**N**o podía dejarlo sin meterle todo tipo de encuentro romántico èwe_

_**C**ualquier falta de ortografía, incoherencia, estupidez crónica, lo lamento, estoy volá, se me declaró el chico qué me gusta è/w/é_

_**¡C**ada review hace que Maka esté un pelín más cerca de ser la novia de Soul!_

_**¡G**aaaaaaaoooow!_

_**H**ime :3_  
_**PD**: Mi blog está nuevamente en funcionamiento òwo_

_**E**scuchando; Like a knife—Secondhand serenade~.  
_


End file.
